Oblivion Floods
by lilianthorn
Summary: A memory charm goes awry leading to an awkward encounter between Hermione and Bellatrix. How will they deal with the ramifications of what they learn? AU set in HBP. Warnings: later chapters have substance abuse, non-con, incest and general mayhem
1. Chapter 1

setting: 6th year

The first Hogsmeade weekend of the year dawned bright and clear. The students could barely see their breath on the crisp autumn air as they travelled in small groups towards the village, kicking up fallen leaves and talking jovially as they went.

Hermione was far from immune to the weather and the exhilaration of being back at Hogwarts made her almost giddy. Harry and Ron had stayed at the castle for Quidditch practice, so Hermione packed a book and set off alone into the village. She soon found a nice quiet spot by a tree not far from the the main road but hidden enough to study undisturbed. It was her intention to overcome Harry's unnatural abilities in Potions with pure academics. The afternoon began to wane when she realized it was time to head back to the castle.

Hermione packed up her bag feeling smug about her studies while chuckling to herself about how Ron and Harry were likely to be begging to see her homework that night. "Boys!" she laughed under her breath but her amusement was caught short by the sight of Draco Malfoy sneaking out from behind an abandoned house near the edge of town.

Perhaps it was all of Harry's obsession with Draco that made her suddenly wary, but she couldn't deny that it looked like Draco had hidden something behind that house. Carefully pulling out her wand she slipped around the other side to see, telling herself she was likely being silly.

As soon as she stepped around the corner, however, Hermione gasped in shock. There facing the way Draco had gone was the proud figure of Bellatrix Lestrange. Unfortunately for her, her gasp had been audible and Bellatrix spun around to face the intruder. For a moment they stared at one another startled, then recognition dawned on Bellatrix's face and her hand moved towards her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione was quick, causing Bellatrix's wand to fly out of her hand and onto the ground by Hermione's feet. Bellatrix looked alarmed then began to laugh.

"Alright, Mudblood, now what are you gonna do?" she sneered, "Think you could manage an Unforgivable?" Bellatrix crooned at her mockingly.

Hermione thought briefly of the curses she knew, but she knew she was ill equipped for that kind of magic. Bellatrix took her hesitation as cowardice and began to saunter towards the girl. Hermione raised her wand and the older witch stopped cautiously.

"Obliviate" the word slipped almost unbidden from Hermione's lips. She had wanted to stun, but her most natural impulse was the memory charm. Bellatrix's eyes slipped out of focus and then her face went blank. The charm had worked. One of the darkest witches of all time had apparently never learned a decent shield against anything she viewed as non-harmful.

Hermione sighed in relief and began to turn to go.

"What's your name?" The voice was so different, so sweet and openly curious that Hermione couldn't help but turn back. Bellatrix had closed the gap between them but looked no more dangerous than a pygmy puff.

"What?" Hermione stammered.

"Name?" Bellatrix smiled sweetly at her. "You're cute, wanna go out with me?"

Hermione gaped at her and decided to lie, "uh...Jean...uh...what?"

Bellatrix smiled wider, "Mmmm, Jean, I like that." She was looking at Hermione like a crush-ridden schoolgirl and Hermione was stunned, intrigued and a little disturbed. Bellatrix wasn't taking no for and answer, however and she soon had backed Hermione against the house and leaned in and kissed her.

The kiss was rough but not aggressive, just urgent. Hermione found her lips being pressed open almost against her will, but found she didn't mind. She told herself she liked it simply because kisses were supposed to feel good. But soon her head began to swim and she felt inflamed for the woman she had wanted to hex into oblivion only moments before.

Suddenly Bellatrix yanked herself away and started coughing and trying to retch while shrieking, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME YOU PERVERT!"

Hermione gasped, "nothing! just a memory charm, you were supposed to just forget who I was so I could get away and you'd not think to follow me!"

Bellatrix stared at her in horror and disbelief. "Why did I kiss you?"

"I don't know! I swear! You said I was cute..." Hermione felt drained and confused, like she just couldn't clear her head or like she'd found herself sitting an exam for which she'd never cracked the text even once.

"Shit." Bellatrix turned away, broodingly. She saw her wand on the ground and while she retrieved it, Hermione found her vision going black and her knees going out from under her. "Something's...not...right..." she moaned as she sunk helplessly onto the grass at Bellatrix's feet.

Bellatrix merely sighed and shook her head at the girl. "I should kill you, you fool, for letting me kiss you. That poison was for Draco, a blend of a tranquilizer and love potion, powerful enough to work through the skin. I meant to kiss his cheek and he'd become open to legilimancy, but he was too clever and now you took the full dose into your mouth. Stupid, stupid girl..."

With those words everything faded and Hermione became unconscious. She woke up in the hospital wing at Hogwarts with Ron and Harry standing over her looking worried.

"What..." Hermione moaned at the bright light, "what happened?"

"We hoped you'd tell us, Hermione," Ron squeezed her hand affectionately while he spoke. "You were found just outside the Three Broomsticks unconscious by Hagrid, he carried you here."

Slowly her memory came back and she blanched. "Bellatrix..." she gasped.

Harry gaped at her, "what?"

"Bellatrix was there, she...she didn't kill me?"

Ron shook his head, "no one saw her anywhere near the Three Broomsticks, Hermione, are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

Hermione shook her head and gave Harry a quick glance that said, "we need to talk, privately." Then she lay back down and tried to remember exactly how it all had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

After her friends left, Hermione lay there staring at the ceiling contemplating what had happened and how on earth she was still alive. Why hadn't Bellatrix killed her when she had the chance? She must have moved Hermione herself to where Hermione could be found and helped. None of it made any sense. She tried not to think about the kiss, she wasn't ready to go there.

Her thoughts were cut short, however by Professor McGonagall coming in and pulling a chair up to Hermione's bed. Hermione looked at her, surprised to be visited in the hospital wing by her Head of house. She wondered if she was in trouble.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall began gingerly, "I wondered if we could discuss what happened to you today?"

"Of course Professor." Hermione said softly, unsure what she could actually explain when so much was unclear even to herself.

McGonagall was sitting stiffly and she began somewhat awkwardly, "Well, if there's anything you don't wish to talk about, I'm sure that's alright too." Was McGonagall blushing? Hermione frowned, "Professor?"

"Slughorn concocted an antidote as soon as he analyzed the remnants of the poison, so we know you'll be fine..." McGonagall was looking away, clearly avoiding the point.

"There was a remnant of the poison?" Hermione puzzled.

Finally McGonagall looked at her and taking a breath blurted out, "Yes, Hermione, when you were found you still had quite a bit of bright red lipstick on your face. The poison was clearly in that. Which brings me to my question...you see, while you're free to, er, snog who you wish, my concern is that it seems unlike you to get that close to someone who might want to poison you. Also, well, the sophistication of the poison and it's, um, application suggests a level of potion-making far beyond that of any student, not to mention that to have developed that degree of immunity to the poison used would take many years and...well, it raises concerns, you see."

"Oh." Hermione said stupidly. "Well, I didn't mean to let her kiss me, she kinda pinned me." Hermione flushed and looked away. Profeessor McGonagall took that as the shame of being assaulted and was visibly relieved.

"Ah, I see, yes, that is unfortunate."

"She was not a student." Hermione said very softly.

"Did you recognize the perpetrator?" McGonagall leaned in, eager for some lead to protect her student.

Hermione froze for a moment. She shook her head. Her professor looked defeated. "Oh, well, I'm available if you ever need to talk."

"Of course." Hermione was eager to be done with the conversation and she sensed McGongall was too.

After a night of observation, Hermione was back to normal school life, grateful that her lipstick-covered mishap had not made it to the awareness of her fellow students. After class she waited for Ron to announce he was off to the quidditch pitch before pulling Harry to the library.

They found a private corner and he faced her. "So, what's this about Bellatrix?"

"She was in Hogsmeade, to see Draco. I ran into her. She was the one who...uh...poisoned me. Harry, can a memory charm do anything unexpected?" Hermione blurted out flipping through her Charms textbook.

"No, Hermione, Flitwick explained that to us. Why? More importantly, I overheard you were poisoned by a kiss, through lipstick, Hermione, why was Bellatrix Lestrange kissing you?" Harry was looking at her thoroughly dumbfounded.

She sighed deeply and confessed, "oh Harry, I hit her with a memory charm. I was aiming for a getaway, not...that." She explained how the whole thing had played out including her suspicion that Bellatrix herself had put Hermione at the place where she was found.

Harry listened in silence. Finally he said, "so, if she's not obsessed with your blood status, the truth is that, she fancies you?"

"I think so, Harry." Hermione had tears swimming in her eyes.

"But, if you let her, does that mean that when she's not being a sociopathic murderous Death Eater that you fancy her too?"

She nodded, her lip quivering and one tear sliding down her cheek. "This is awful, Harry!"

"Yeah," he agreed, "because now you both know how you really feel about each other. Hermione, that could be really dangerous!"

"Don't tell Ron!" she begged and he looked at her like she'd have to threaten his life for him to say a word of this to Ron.

A month went by in relative calm so that Hermione was just beginning to forget the incident when a dark horned owl swooped down by Hermione at breakfast and presented her with a dark blood red envelope. She took the letter and read.

_Granger-_

_You're likely wondering why you're alive. So am I. I suppose there's no sport in killing someone while they are unconscious, but that's not why. There are things I want to ask you. Perhaps there are things you want to know as well. Perhaps we can make some deal, exchange information in a place of truce. Can you meet alone and unarmed?_

_yours,_

_b_

_p.s. this letter alone is enough to cause the Dark Lord to kill me so you can trust I am sincere._

Hermione read the note at least 15 times before realizing the owl was still there, clearly awaiting a response. She pulled out a slip of parchment and scrawled the date of the next Hogsmeade trip and the time, 2pm, to meet behind the abandoned house and attached it to the owl's leg and it flew away.

Harry was looking at her concerned. "You're not really going to go alone are you?" he said softly so no one else could hear.

She leaned over to him and asked, "got your cloak ready?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hermione, this is mad!" Harry was struggling to keep up with her, "have you forgotten who she is? Have you forgotten Neville, or Sirius, or any of the others she's killed or maimed?"

Hermione wheeled around to face him, "I haven't forgotten anything," she hissed, "but I can't help but think there might be a way to use this situation to get information. Information that, need I remind you, has had you prowling the halls at all hours after Draco and even tempted you to skip Quidditch for! Need I remind you, Harry that Bellatrix is Draco's aunt and if anyone knows what he's plotting, it's her, now," her voice softened as she drew herself up to stand before him as proudly as she could muster, "either you get under that cloak and keep me alive, or have the good sense to run along and go back to your precious potions book. Am I clear?"

Harry shook his head but soon disappeared under his cloak. She heard his footfalls crunching on the dry dead leaves beside her. As they approached the village he muttered, "If she's going to kill you, I won't be able to do anything fast enough, you know."

She laughed and said under her breath, "if she was going to kill me, Harry, I'd be dead."

A cold wind whirled through the village as Hermione and her invisible companion made their way towards the empty house. The shiver that ran down her spine had nothing to do with weather, however as she came around the side of the house and saw Bellatrix standing alone.

"You came." Bellatrix said simply.

"Yeah." Hermione answered awkwardly. The two women walked slowly towards each other, studying one another until they stood less than a foot apart. Bellatrix smirked wickedly as she took in Hermione's dilated eyes and slightly parted lips. The girl was terrified.

"You're either very brave or profoundly stupid," Bellatrix chuckled darkly. Hermione stiffened.

"You wanted to ask me something." she demanded with more confidence than she felt.

Bellatrix smiled, "yes, little girl. I do. But first," she turned pointedly in the direction where Harry stood under his invisibility cloak, "you can come out now, boy, as you can see, I'm not going to harm your friend."

Harry yanked off the cloak revealing burning eyes and a raised wand, "you killed Sirius, you deserve to die!" he bellowed at her.

She merely sighed and said, "yes. You're right." she said simply. "Did it never cross that impulsive mind of yours that that might be why I tried to taunt you into killing me? Why I practically begged you to torture me?"

Harry looked confused. Bellatrix went on. "If that damned archway hadn't been behind him, I'd have succeeded in knocking him to his arse, had a good laugh at him and made my escape. As it happened the damned fool was in the wrong place and I murdered my own cousin. Happy?"

Harry didn't want to believe her. Bellatrix turned back to Hermione and smiled darkly, "not stupid then..." Hermione felt her face get hot. "You'd make a great Death Eater, little girl."

"What did you want to ask me." Hermione wasn't taking the bait.

Bellatrix tilted her head to the side and regarded the girl. "Alright, since you insist; I have immunity to the poison, it is called the Sleeping Beauty elixir that normally can put a person to sleep for a hundred years if they ingest even one drop but which merely causes relaxation if they have it on their skin. This makes it a highly safe and effective poison."

Hermione interrupted, "is that why you moved me?"

Bellatrix glared at her for speaking out of turn, but answered, "of course, you dolt, if I left you here you'd not have been found for days. Surely you'd have been dead by then!"

"So you did save my life..." Hermione gasped.

"Yes, well, as I was saying," Bellatrix narrowed her eyes as if daring the girl to interrupt again. "I am immune to the poison, but not the love potion. If you remember, when I kissed you, you licked my lips and pushed your tongue into my mouth. What I want to know is what were you doing kissing me that way when the love potion hadn't gotten into your mouth yet?"

Hermione's face got hot, even the bridge of her nose seemed to radiate heat and she knew her freckles were framed by deep red. "I..." she stammered.

Bellatrix smiled at her and moved closer, reaching up to stroke her burning cheeks. Her fingers were cold and Hermione's hot soft skin was a luscious torment. Hermione leaned into the touch. Suddenly Bellatrix embraced her and twisted. Hermione felt the sudden compression and heard Harry scream, "Hermione, no!" before everything went black. A second later they popped out in an empty room.

Hermione gasped out, "where are we?"

Bellatrix smiled as she pulled out her wand and used it to light a fire in the grate. "Relax, we're in the house we were standing next to a moment ago. Forgive me, but I'm not keen on horny teenaged voyeurs watching what I have in mind..."

Hermione gasped at her and Bellatrix looked at her closely again for a moment before pulling the girl into her arms and pressing her mouth to hers. Hermione moaned and leaned into the kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

note: first thank you thank you thank you for all the lovely reviews and such.

for those curious about just how the memory charm worked: it was very brief because Hermione wasn't very focused when she cast it. It only made Bellatrix forget who Hermione was, ie. mudblood, Harry's friend, mortal enemy, etc. Hermione had assumed that would make her "nobody special" to Bellatrix and allow her time to slip away. Unbeknownst to Hermione, Bellatrix harbored secret feelings for her and the memory charm simply removed all the rational inhibitions to expressing those feelings. After about 3 minutes the charm wore off and all of Bellatrix's memory was restored, along with the knowledge that her true feelings had just asserted themselves. Her reason for trying to puke was to not ingest the love potion which was redundant anyway, she already craved Hermione something awful.

ok, chapter 4, shall we? :)

It was an alchemy of hot and cold. Cold noses, hot mouths, cold fingers sought out hot flesh hidden under layers of clothes. They kissed hungrily and with abandon. Bellatrix had her hands up Hermione's blouse and was deftly working on her bra but Hermione was stuck trying to find the place where Bella's corset was fastened. In exasperation she broke the kiss and glared at the confounded article of clothing intent on thwarting her best efforts to undress the woman in front of her.

"What is it?" Bellatrix crooned.

"How does it come undone?" Bellatrix looked down at her outfit and laughed.

"Hang on," she said chuckling still and taking up her wand she spun around the room conjuring lush furniture for them, including a huge four poster with red velvet coverlet and gold tasseled pillows. She turned back to Hermione and smile. "Are you sure you want this..." she reached down and unhooked the side of the corset and it slipped to the floor allowing her black lace dress to loosen around her frame. She looked almost fragile without it, much more feminine. She laid her wand down on the bedside table and stood before Hermione again, cupping the girl's cheek in her hand. "I'm older than your mother."

Hermione was taking in the vision before her and simply pushed her back onto the bed and laid over her, pulling one leg up and burying her face in Bella's neck before murmuring, "nnn, yeah, want this..."

"Oh!" Bella gasped. The hem of Hermione's jeans was pressing against her deliciously, but Bellatrix wanted skin and she wanted it now. They tussled and kissed, rolling about struggling to get one another's clothes off. Finally Bellatrix reached to pull off her thigh high stockings but Hermione stopped her. "Leave them on." Bellatrix raised and eyebrow but smiled.

Hermione turned her attention to Bellatrix's lace panties and kissed every inch of exposed skin around them before tugging them over the woman's hips. Finally Bellatrix was caught between the velvet under her ass and the silken touch of Hermione's hands and lips.

Hermione had Bellatrix moaning and screaming soon as she worked her lips and tongue at the older woman's eager sex. A constant stream of "YES" and "OH HERMIONE" was issuing steadily as Bellatrix gave in to her orgasm, her toes curling and her fingers twining her lover's hair. Finally she looked down at Hermione's smug grin and panted, "damn girl, where'd you learn to eat pussy like that?"

"I...I didn't" Hermione blushed pink.

Bellatrix gaped at her, "is this you first time?" Hermione smirked and nodded. "Oh hell, my girl's a natural, well then come here and sit on my face, I owe you good for that!"

Hermione turned out to get as good as she gave and was screaming soon after. The room was now hot and fragrant with their play. They pulled back the sheets and slid into the cool cotton and embraced, each clinging to the other like a life preserver until they drifted into a light slumber.

Bellatrix woke up first and noticed how low in the sky the sun had gotten. She shook Hermione gently and said, "wakey wakey, little girl...you need to get back to the castle..."

Hermione woke with a start and sat up. Bellatrix smiled warmly at her. "Besides, Harry is still waiting for you outside and I don't think he likes how you shout my name..." Hermione blushed and laughed, covering her face with one hand.

Bellatrix laid against the pillows and watched Hermione dress. As she was getting her shoes on, she finally said, "if I stay here, will you visit me?"

Hermione looked at her and gasped, "oh yes. Yes, I will." She leaned over and kissed her good night and left through the back door of the house to find a forlorn Harry sitting by the door looking mutinous.

"um, hi..." she said unable to keep from smiling. They walked back to the castle is silence. As they approached Gryffindor tower Harry grabbed her arm.

"Hey um, there's this spell you should learn...it's called muffliato..."


	5. Chapter 5

Over dinner Hermione was watching the ceiling as large fluffy white flakes drifted down and a thought came to her; what if Bellatrix had no food? She recalled when Sirius was on the run from Azkaban and figured that Bellatrix wasn't so likely to subsist on rats, nor could she walk openly around Hogsmeade. She wasn't sure if she'd go back to Malfoy Manor for dinner or if that might be an issue. Ultimately, she made up her mind to visit the kitchens and then sneak out that very night.

Years of being friends with Fred and George had given her all the inside scoop she ever hoped to get where she needed and being a prefect gave her the ability to be anywhere in the castle at any time. The only issue would be getting into Hogsmeade. She decided on the tunnel to Honeydukes, certain that it'd be vacant at night.

After she was certain the Gryffindor common room was mostly empty, she went out and found the tapestry that hid the entrance to the kitchens. Tickling the pear she entered in to find the elves busying themselves and as always stumbling over themselves to get her anything she might want. But there was another visitor to the kitchens that night. The figure of Dumbledore stood out sharply perched in deep cranberry robes on the low stool by the fireplace, apparently deep in conversation with Winky the house elf. Hermione was at once both pleased to see the Headmaster taking a personal interest in the tragic figure yet panic seeped in at the thought of being caught that night.

He turned and smiled, "Ah, Miss Granger, supper also leave something to be desired, I take it?" His eyes were twinkling, "I always find that minestrone leaves me hungry shortly after the meal, I'm thinking of trying some Chinese recipes to supplement that menu, what do you think?"

"oh, Professor, uh..." she stammered.

He stood up smiling sweetly and she noticed his blackened hand with a start. He turned to the elves and gave some instruction sending them in all directions preparing something apparently special. Soon there was a stack of covered steaming plates being packed with care into her bag along with a number of butterbeers and Dumbledore selected by hand a bottle of aged mead and placed it in her bag with a wink. Then he added, "two sets of tableware I think should do it," leaving Hermione gaping at him, he turned to leave adding as he slipped out, "do try to be in by morning..." and he was gone. Her bag was packed. She got the distinct impression the Headmaster knew where she was going, but it seemed almost as though he'd given her his blessing.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, she thanked the elves and made her way to the statue of the One-Eyed Witch. Soon she was slipping out of Honeydukes with no more hindrance than was remedied by a simple "alohamora" and the brisk night air with heavy snow drifting into her hair greeted her stroll to the no longer empty house where she had trysted with Bellatrix just a few hours earlier. She was nervous, suddenly, but she told herself that Bellatrix had asked her to visit and she swallowed hard and went to the back door of the house and slipped in.

The house seemed completely different and for a moment Hermione feared she'd gone in the wrong door, but a voice carried down the stair piercing the warm candlelight that filled every hall and room, "Hermione?" It was her: Bellatrix.

Hermione followed the voice and found a pair of pale legs sticking out of a tub overflowing with sweet steam and bubbles. Pushing the door open further revealed a small face peering eagerly over the edge of the tub. With her hair wet and plastered to her head Bellatrix looked like a drowned cat. Huge eyes and small face. Hermione smiled.

"Couldn't stay away?" Bellatrix crooned.

"I brought food, I wasn't sure if you had any..." Hermione smirked. Bellatrix's eyes widened and she grinned. There was a sudden *pop* and the water began to drain from the tub. Soon Bellatrix was sitting at a table in the dining room in a fluffy robe watching Hermione lay out plate after steaming plate. Apparently the Headmaster had been serious about experimenting with dishes; there was breaded chicken cutlets over shredded cabbage with rice and a tangy sweet brown sauce marked only with Japanese writing, there was a plate with butter chicken curry from India complete with buttered garlic naan, there was a plate with a huge cheeseburger with steak fries complete with a small bottle of ketchup, and one with chile rellenos with rice and beans slathered in melted cheese with flour tortillas. There was also packages of more traditional fare including mince pies, puddings and roast beef. Bellatrix sampled a bit of everything with an abandon and enjoyment that Hermione had never seen in a person eating. Soon Bellatrix insisted also in feeding choice bits to Hermione and watching eagerly as the girl ate and gave her opinion of the fare.

Hermione finally asked, "why do you like food so much?"

Bellatrix laid her napkin in her lap, licked her fork and set it on the plate before her and regarded Hermione for a moment before answering. "In Azkaban, you lose all ability for enjoying anything. Most people are constantly surrounded by things they might enjoy and so become able to resist the allure of pleasure, but for those of us who've been deprived of it for so long, there is no defense. I think if the Ministry realized it had that effect, they might consider stopping the use of dementors..."

Hermione found this troubling yet intriguing. She reached for an eclair and hand fed it to her lover with a smile, licking the excess chocolate off her lips while she ate. This was their cue then to return to the bedroom. Hermione finally understood as well why all the candles; Bellatrix Lestrange was simply afraid of the dark!

Before they got into bed, Bellatrix pulled out a small vial filled with silvery liquid and handed it to Hermione. "Take this to Albus for me, ok?" For a moment Hermione was dumbfounded.

"What is it?" she gasped.

"Something he wants very much." Bellatrix said simply. "In the morning I'll have money transferred to you from my vault, I want you to buy this house for me, have Albus co-sign."

Hermione could only nod. Clearly there was more to the situation than she had thought. But what, was yet to be revealed. Bellatrix, however, lay now completely revealed on the soft bed and the sight drove other thoughts from Hermione's mind and she quickly joined her.


	6. Chapter 6

_author's note: thank you as always for the reviews! I'm certainly also enjoying where this is sweeping me off to. Someone had mentioned I ought to include a disclaimer and I thought about it. I guess my feeling is that if I need to __**tell**__ you that these characters don't belong to me and that I have no rights to them, then I wonder if you ought to be selecting the M rating filter? ;-) It is true of course, I just play with them for fun and try to wipe them off when I'm done, lest they go back to Rowling, WB or whoever else owns rights to these characters all sticky...but I can make no promises!_

Dumbledore stood in his office, the bright daylight reflecting on the snow outside and twinkling on the instrument around him, as he opened a cupboard with care. Putting his wand to his temple he drew out a long silvery thread and flicked it into the shallow basin before him. An image swirled on the surface of the penseive before congealing into the ghostly form of a sleeping Hermione in the hospital wing. The image of Hermione moaned softly in her sleep, "please...mmm...please...Bellatrix...mmm...kiss me..." then the image went clear and disappeared.

There was a knock at his office door. He closed the cupboard and went to his desk. "Come in" he called in his kindly voice. Before him stood the real Hermione. "Hermione, excellent, you got my note, please sit down."

"Sir, um, I was asked to give you this," she handed the vial across the desk to him before taking the offered chair. His face lit up and he clasped the vial in his good hand and he said softly, "thank you very much!"

Dumbledore's eyes flitted briefly but obviously to the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black before he looked at her pointedly, she understood immediately not to mention Bellatrix by name in present company, or was it past company? Either way, the portrait at Grimmauld Place meant that it was best not to indicate who was hidden out nearby lest Hogsmeade become host to_ two _very hostile fugitives. "I trust then that our contact is treating you well? Not being asked to do anything unsavory?" he asked delicately.

Hermione blushed a deep crimson but hastened to reassure the Headmaster, "oh, no...it's fine. So, Professor, then, you know about..." her voice trailed off hoping he would take the cue.

"Yes, Hermione, I am aware of your present circumstances." Leave it to Dumbledore to find the most polite way of saying his underage student was having an illicit affair with the right-hand woman of Lord Voldemort! He went on folding his hands in a steeple in front of his face, "As long as you, Harry and Ron have been in my care, the worst of the war has been fought on the frontlines of your young lives, I'm afraid. And once again it seems you are to be the one in the middle who knows too much." Hermione thought of how the basilisk had found her just as she had discovered its identity. Dumbledore went on, "Though I am always grieved by having to ask so much of the very young, I cannot help but see this situation as a near miraculous development." Hermione frowned slightly unsure of where the Headmaster was going with this soliloquy.

"Hermione, once again, the Dark Lord has failed to calculate the very element which for human beings is most influential. I don't think he has ever bothered to see our contact as a person in need of any kind of warmth or affection. As always, he disregards the power of love." His eyes were deep and filled with an emotion that spoke volumes beyond even his words. His eyes spoke of experience.

But Hermione had caught her breath, "So..." she spoke in hardly a whisper, "she does love me?" she stared pointedly at her hands, missing the kind indulgent smile on the face of her Headmaster.

"Oh yes. The only question is, can you love her?" Hermione's eyes snapped up to meet the clear blue ones regarding her carefully. It was like asking if she should happen to want to go on breathing, she blurted, "Oh yes! Yes, of course!" Again Dumbledore's expression was tender and warm.

He closed his eyes for a long moment as he spoke next, "I'm going to confide something to you, which I've never told another student, but I hope you'll protect my confidence as I think it may be of use to you." With that he looked at her. She nodded mutely.

"You've no doubt heard of my famous duel with Gellert Grindelwald?" Again she nodded. "Well, it might surprise you to learn that when I was no older than you are, he was my lover."

She was stunned but said nothing. He went on, "I've no doubt that when we had parted ways and he went on to do the things he chose to do, that it was the love that we had shared which allowed me to defeat him in dual. We could never have killed each other, but ultimately, I defeated who he had become with my love for who he had been."

"Do you think I'll have to face her in battle, sir?" she seemed weighed down by the idea.

"I'm hoping not. With Gellert, he was also young and had yet to try on his Dark ways and perhaps I just didn't love him enough. Our contact has already tasted plenty of what that life is about. No, I think loving you will be enough to convince her to seek a life in the light."

Hermione muttered, "I wonder." She didn't see herself as worth betraying Voldemort for. He seemed to sense this and addressed her. "Hermione, she has been fascinated by you since the Triwizard Tournament."

"How?"

Dumbledore actually chuckled. "Well, I suppose the fault lies with me. You see, in an effort to relieve the endless boredom of Azkaban, I send magazines and books to prisoners. Apparently she saw the article about you in Witch Weekly and requested her own copy."

Hermione went back to the common room to get the rest of the required papers to add to the co-signed documents Dumbledore had given her for the purchase of the house in Hogsmeade. She had much to think about. She wondered if Bellatrix was really ready to forsake her family, her life and everything she has stood for just for her, a girl? Then she looked down at the papers in her hands and began to laugh. Realizing how far she was willing to go to be with Bellatrix she thought to herself, "love really is the most powerful magic there is!"


	7. Chapter 7

_note: Sorry for the delay! A combination of migraines and morning sickness have left me a hurtin' unit, but it's getting better and after some serious thought and chats over teriyaki with my boyfriend, I've decided this story will pretty much be going AU from here on out. There may still be some overlaps with canon, as I love canon dearly, but I have some things planned (that I think you'll LOVE!) that are just way the heck out there. Look forward to it!_

For a few days, Hermione was busy with school and didn't get a chance to visit Hogsmeade. At the end of one Transfiguration class, however, Professor McGonagall asked Hermione to stay after. Once they were alone they made their way to McGonagall's office where the stately instructor explained that while it was unorthodox, Hermione was to be given the use of McGonagall's floo to go to her house in Hogsmneade. Hermione's face brightened at this, then she thoughtfully asked, "Can anyone use it to get there?"

"No, only you and Dumbledore will be recognized by the floo network if you state that location. For some reason," she seemed a bit irritated at not knowing the Headmaster's purpose, "Dumbledore_ himself _has provided your house with protection."

After learning that she could spend her nights at her house if she came to class on time, Hermione could hardly wait to tell Bellatrix. The excitement must have shown because McGonagall touched her arm looking concerned. "Hermione, I hope that whatever you're keeping at this house is...well...safe."

Hermione nodded mutely then stepped into the flames to visit her home. She came to a stop in her living room, which Bellatrix had decorated in warm reds and golds. Bellatrix herself spun around to face Hermione when she came through the flames and stepped out of the fireplace. Her eyes grew big.

Hermione began to step forward but Bellatrix put up her hand. "Stop! Don't move."

"what-"

"No! Don't speak!" Bellatrix sauntered slowly to a dumbfounded Hermione and carefully looked over her school uniform. Her eyes trailed over the white blouse, little tie, pleated skirt and knee-high socks before she finally spoke, "oh...yeah...fuck...that'll do, baby." she finally murmured and pulled Hermione into her arms. Hermione laughed and hugged her. Bella ran her hands up the back of Hermione's thighs and cupped her buttocks, fingering the thin panties.

Suddenly Bellatrix seemed to remember something and ran off and to Hermione's surprise, Winky came in and bowed low asking if "Miss Hermione" would care for a refreshment. Hermione declined and thanked the sweet little elf then dropped her schoolbag on the floor by the ornate gold and burgundy velvet couch and sunk down onto it to take off her shoes. Before she could get very relaxed Bellatrix twirled into the room in a revealing costume of her own.

Cobalt gauze hung low on her hips, flowing into a long skirt accented by gold coins that jingled when she rolled her hips. On top she was sporting just a deep blue bolero with blue shiny accents. A gold bell anklet graced her right foot and a diamond shaped blue jewel was positioned between her eyebrows. The effect was hypnotic. Bellatrix smiled alluringly and said, "wanna dance?" wiggling her hips for emphasis.

Hermione grinned. Bellatrix flicked her wand and oak paneled doors slid away from the hutch on the far side of the room revealing a large shiny stereo system with twinkling lights. Another flick and a deep bass was resonating throughout the house. Bellatrix laid her wand down and extended her hand to Hermione. Soon they were bumping and grinding, laughing and twirling. After the third song, Bellatrix put her hands on Hermione's hips directing her to straddle her leg while they moved and staring intently in her eyes, began to lipsync to the song playing, "What are you waiting for, nobody's gonna show you how..."

Suddenly Hermione frowned, "wait..." Bellatrix pouted, "what? I like this song!"

"But, this is Madonna..." Hermione was incredulous. Bellatrix looked at her as though she'd just declared the sky to be blue.

"yeah? so?"

"I didn't think you liked muggle music.."

Bellatrix wrinkled her nose, "what are you on about? Madonna is no muggle! Just because muggles also like her, that doesn't mean she's not a witch!"

"Really?"

Bellatrix laughed and started rolling her hips against Hermione's thigh in figure eight motions, licking her lips at her and saying, "oh yeah... she's just not as popular here because she's American, but I went to University in L.A. They played her at a Witch's club I used to go dancing at. One night she showed up herself. She's a good dancer and a powerful witch! Besides, have you seen her age in the last 20 years?" she chuckled, "Madonna...a muggle! That's funny!"

The song ended and Hermione was clearly still asking questions, so Bellatrix turned down the music and pulled Hermione onto the couch with her.

"You went to University?"

"yes, after Hogwarts and getting married but before joining the Death Eaters, I attended a private Witch's University in California."

"I didn't know there were Wizarding Universities..." Hermione looked like she'd just found out that Christmas was coming twice this year. "But, what is a Witch's club?"

"It's a dance club, for witches who like dancing with other witches...you know, like me and I hope you as well or you might get a bit of a nasty shock when you realize you've been shagging a female..." Bellatrix squeezed her chin with her fingers and smirked.

Hermione laughed. "Oh, um...yeah, I kinda noticed." Hermione leaned in and kissed the older woman softly. Bellatrix ran her hands over Hermione's blouse, appreciating the firm small body underneath. This time it was Bellatrix who had the question, "so, tell me...do you only like girls or do you fancy boys too?"

There was no judgment or jealousy in the voice or face, just open curiosity. Hermione thought for a second and finally said, "oh, um...I'm not really sure. I've not really fancied anyone seriously till now, but there's been some boys and some girls I liked looking at."

Bellatrix smiled, "think my nephew is hot?"

Hermione laughed and blushed, "well, that's hardly fair! He IS hot!" to her surprise Bellatrix laughed and agreed, "I know, right? That boy is criminally cute!"

"You think he's cute? But he's your nephew!" Hermione was a bit shocked. But Bellatrix wasn't concerned, she shrugged, "look at it this way, I didn't meet him until I got out of Azkaban. He was already 15 by then!"

"So you like 'em young, then?" Hermione leaned in against the full cleavage showing over Bella's top and taunted her lover. Bellatrix smirked and waged an eyebrow, "I like 'em with a pulse..."

"oh, so I'm nothing special then?" Hermione playfully pouted. Bellatrix grew suddenly serious. "No. Hermione...you are very special." Her eyes were wide, almost afraid as she pondered how much this girl had grown in her awareness over the years until she was almost an obsession. It still felt to Bellatrix like a fairytale borrowed from another witch's life. She feared the time would come when she had to pay up and what interest she might have accrued by then. "Your being only 16 makes you literally criminal...but, Albus made me an offer I couldn't exactly refuse."

Hermione saw the worry and the weariness play into the older woman's eyes. "So, you are working for him now? I don't want to pry, but..."

Bella smiled wanly, "You're likely the only one I want to have pry. I'm surprised though that Albus didn't explain my agreement..."

Hermione smiled the same way and remarked, "well, one could say he is rather good at information management."

Bellatrix laughed outright at this, "you mean he's a conniving, sneaky sonofabitch?" Hermione giggled conspiratorially. "OK, well... after I left you at the Three Broomsticks, Albus came and found me. I never dreamed he was so powerful. Honestly, the things he did made the Dark Lord look like a circus performer."

"Did he hurt you?"

"oh no, nothing like that. He used an ancient religious Rite to call forth my own soul to speak to me. I couldn't argue with myself. Then he let me know that if I helped him, I could continue to see you if you wanted to see me. So, I wrote to you and here we are. I give him memories of people who've known the Dark Lord over the years and he gives me safety."

"...and me?"

"No, he can't give_ you _to me. He made it clear that you aren't his to give or take. No, Hermione, you give yourself to me as much or as little as you wish."

Hermione smiled, "OK, I think I'd like to give myself to you upstairs, if you're up for the taking." Bellatrix was kissing her almost before she was done speaking. Then Bellatrix picked up her wand and produced four gauze scarves and draped them over Hermione's body and whispered, "Can I tie you up?"

Hermione's eyes were wide as saucers but she nodded, a pink flush rising in her cheeks. Bella's eyes smoldered.


	8. Chapter 8

_note: I know I made a huge mistake two chapters ago, and no one said anything, but I will eventually edit it, because I noticed and...yeah. But for now...enjoy a bit of naughty fun! Happy 2012 everyone!_

Bella followed Hermione up the stairs, occasionally pulling up her skirt to watch her ass as Hermione went up. They were both giggling and playfully grabbing each other by the time they got to the bed. Then Bellatrix stopped and held Hermione by the waist in front of her, looking her over thoroughly. She took one hand and lightly traced her fingers over one breast then wrapped her hands around the girl's narrow waist. For a moment she seemed contemplative of the girl before her as a small fragile treasure in a big scary world and a haunted look came to her eyes.

Hermione reached up and slid her arms around the older woman's neck, trusting and open. Bella slid her tongue over Hermione's soft plump lower lip and she responded with a flutter of her tummy and parting her lips. They pressed their bodies together and melted into a sweet, deep kiss.

Hermione paused for a moment to study Bella's face. She cradled her jaw with her small hand. Bella reached up and took her hand in her own and kissed her fingers. Then she noticed the bitten fingernails and frowned at them, shaking her head in mock disapproval. But Hermione was still examining her lover's face. She studied her eyes and the deep dark circles around them. She noticed there were tiny spots around her eyes, as though she'd been exerting herself. Hermione was concerned but at this moment, there were other things to think about; like Bella's fingers sliding under Hermione's skirt and wriggling into her panties. A smirk played at Bella's mouth as Hermione gasped from the light touch.

Bella took up the scarves again and carefully tied two around Hermione's wrists and led the girl to the bed so she could affix the scarves to the posts of the bed. Hermione giggled and tried to lick any part of Bella that was dangled over here. Then her ankles were affixed by scarves to the other posts and Bellatrix stopped to admire the effect. The red and gold of Hermione's school tie matched the bed-coverings nicely. Hermione wiggled her toes. Bellatrix grinned wickedly and pointed her wand at Hermione, a second later all her clothes split on their seams and flew off of her.

"Wow," gasped Hermione, too impressed by the magic to worry about being so suddenly disrobed. As she watched, her clothes repaired themselves and folded neatly on a nearby chair.

Bellatrix chuckled, "simple laundry spell." Bella climbed up on the bed and leaned over to kiss each of Hermione's little toes. Hermione squirmed and gasped and finally Bellatrix darted out her tongue to swipe languorously around her middle toes, one at a time. She followed this by sucking firmly on them. Hermione was moaning outright from this. She'd had no idea something so small and usually ignored could give her such an incredible sensation.

Bella moved on to the girl's ankles and sucked the insides on each side then trailing her tongue up the inside of one calf. She planted kisses all around Hermione's knees and sucked little spots up her thighs. She knew the girl was already sopping wet, but she wanted to take her time. When she got to the little brown tuft of curls between the girl's legs, she planted a chaste little kiss on top and moved up to straddle Hermione's waist.

Hermione groaned when she realized her need would have to wait, but soon Bella was nibbling on her fingers and wrists and working her way down. When she got to her neck she slid down so she was laying on top of Hermione. She kissed and sucked and nibbled Hermione's neck and Hermione bucked her hips up against her.

Bella leaned over her watching her hungry eyes plead for release. She rocked back onto her knees between Hermione's wriggling, bound legs and leaning over her once more licked her belly, eliciting more groans and wriggles. Then she trailed her tongue lightly over each pert little nipple watching at they tightened for her. She squeezed one breast softly with her hand and took the other in her mouth, sucking deeply. Hermione had thrown her head back and was straining against the restraints trying to get more contact. Bellatrix's total control was maddening.

"Please," Hermione groaned, "it aches, do something!"

"Hmm, what aches, baby?" Bella crooned tauntingly.

Hermione growled, "my cunt! Now fuck me already before I tear this bed apart!"

Bellatrix laughed, delighted in her passion. "If you want me too..."

"Oh god, yes, Bellatrix, please, please fuck me now! Please!" Not one to disappoint, Bella slid two fingers along the girl's slick entrance. She bucked her hips trying to pull them in. So Bellatrix leaned in and pressed her tongue to Hermione's swollen clit while plunging the two fingers into the eager cavern. Even despite the last bit of hymen being pressed away, Hermione was so swollen and wet, she hardly felt any discomfort, just the need to be filled as much as possible.

Bellatrix sensed she needed more so she grabbed her wand with her other hand and pointed at her tongue whispering "engorgio" It would be a little uncomfortable as she could not now close her mouth, but she considered it very worth it to be able to feel, taste and pleasure her lover from the inside.

She slid her swollen tongue in and the heat and firmness caused Hermione to cry out. She could no longer think, the feeling was so intense. Bella stroked her clit expertly with her fingers while she fucked her with her tongue. Soon she felt the legs beside her stiffen and she knew she was getting close. She didn't want it to end yet, but she knew her lover was too close to deny her. So she increased the pace very slightly and maintained a steady rhythm with her fingers.

Hermione saw stars and felt the earth fall away. All that mattered was this power filling her up and this wet heat throbbing inside her. She was muttering nonsense and her voice was hoarse. It was coming and there was nothing she could do. The intensity of the orgasm completely wracked her whole body and her legs involuntarily clutched the woman between them bobbing her head roughly up and down as Hermione's hips bucked of their own accord. But Bellatrix was completely involved in the feeling of her lover coming hard on her tongue and rode it out in bliss, her own clit throbbing in response.

Finally Hermione began to be able to see again. She was vaguely aware that the restraints had been removed and Bellatrix was now naked beside her, holding her close. Groggily she turned to her to try to say something but no words would come out. Instead Bella smiled and whispered, "you are so beautiful!"


	9. Chapter 9

_Amritox...a nightmare at the best of times. What mad potion-maker first had the diabolical idea to mix the venom of the giant Indian Naga Viper with the milk of a nursing unicorn to unleash upon the Wizarding world the most addictive substance ever found? A substance which simultaneously destroys, intoxicates and strengthens but for which the withdrawal is deadly..._

These thoughts tumbled through Bellatrix's mind as she lay draped over the edge of the tub, her body heaving the last of the acid and bile from her stomach whether she wished it or not. Her head pounded like someone was hammering railroad ties into her skull and her body was soaked with sweat yet the shivers were continuous and violent. She was exhausted and just wished she could pass out, but again she found herself heaving violently into the tub. She moaned.

Hermione woke in the dark to the sound of a haunting moan issuing from the dark bathroom. She noticed the bed beside her was empty and she felt afraid. Clutching her wand she crept into the bathroom and flicked on the light. When she saw Bella looking like a drowned ragdoll heaving over the edge of the tub, she ran to her. "Bella! What's wrong?"

"Nnnnn..." Bella's head rolled to the side. Hermione could see the spots by her eyes were now red, broken capillaries from vomiting so violently. Hermione saw the tendrils of Bella's hair plastered to the tub by her own vomit and felt sick herself. Raising her wand she whispered "Scourgify"

Bella sighed and groaned, "need...win...wi..."

"what is it?" Hermione leaned over her stroking her arm to try to soothe her.

"kee..."

"Winky?" Suddenly there was a load crack and two large yellow orbs peered up at Hermione. Winky looked to Bellatrix and her ears drooped.

"Winky is fetching Miss Bella's remedy now, miss." another crack and the elf was gone. A moment later and the elf returned with a vial of a clear deep blue liquid which she deftly pulled the cork out of and cradling Bella's head tipped the liquid into her mouth. Bellatrix managed a weak smile by way of thanks.

Hermione asked, "Winky, have you seen this before?"

"Yes, Miss Hermynee, Winky is finding Miss Bella here most nights." the small elf looked very sad.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" But the potion in the vial had already taken affect enough that Bellatrix sat up a bit and spoke to the elf herself. "Thank you, Winky. That will be all."

Winky nodded at them and bowing low she went out quickly. Hermione turned back to Bellatrix who was staring at the floor tiles, sniffling. Hermione got up and ran a hot bubble bath, guided Bella into it and got in behind her, pulling the woman into her arms. She solicitously washed her hair and body and gently wiped her face. When they were done she summoned two fluffy bath robes and they went in silence to sit by the fire that Winky had built up in the bedroom grate. Winky had also set a tray with cocoa and crumpets on the little table by the squashy chairs, where they ate in silence.

Finally Bellatrix spoke softly, "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Hermione looked at her alarmed and worried.

"You shouldn't have to see this." Hermione sighed at that, feeling her lover was being ridiculous.

"Bella, I..." she was going to say I love you, but suddenly found herself not quite ready to confess that. Bellatrix looked up at her. "I really just want to know how to help you is all."

Bellatrix smiled wearily. "If you want this cocoa to stay down, don't ask me to talk about it. But have Albus explain it. OK?" Her eyes pleaded with Hermione to understand. But she didn't. Hermione decided she would ask the Headmaster as soon as she could.

Soon, Bellatrix was nodding in her chair, so Hermione helped her back into the bed. She seemed so much smaller and more fragile than she ever had before. Hermione wanted to cry from the worry and not knowing what was wrong with her lover.

She lay beside her and held her. Just before she fell asleep, Bellatrix whispered, "I love you too."

Hermione smiled and kissed her forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

A frantic knock was heard on Professor Dumbledore's office door very early in the morning. He was still enjoying a cup of tea in his dressing gown as was customary for him before changing into his robes and going down to breakfast, but he didn't mind the intrusion in the least. He opened his door to find a rather distraught Hermione.

He gestured for her to enter and she did. Before he could get off a "how do you do" or "what can I do for you" she blurted out in tears, "What's wrong with her, Professor?"

Dumbledore sighed heavily and sat down waving towards the other chair by way of invitation. She joined him. "Are you familiar with a substance known as Amritox?"

Hermione wracked her brain but nothing came to mind. She shook her head. "Ah yes, well, the Wizarding community does like to go on about my work on dragon's blood and ignores my work on Naga Viper venom, nevermind the lifesaving possibilities therein...oh but I don't wish to bore you..."

"Not at all, Professor, it's fascinating, but what does that have to do with Bellatrix?"

"Amritox is a drug, Hermione. A very devastatingly addictive drug. Bellatrix is addicted. I have crafted a remedy that diminishes the withdrawal and when she takes it on time she suffers much less. But ultimately it will be up to her to stay off the drug. The remedy cannot address the psychological addiction or the cravings, it merely counteracts the worst of the drug's effects and stops the body from self-destruction in withdrawal."

He went on, "They say Amritox was first created by Salazar Slytherin himself. There is even a legend that it is the reason for Slytherin's colors being green and silver. The venom used is green and the Amritox drug is made by mixing it with unicorn milk which is silver. Other ingredients are involved but only those who make Amritox know the true recipe. It's passed down to the heirs of Slytherin as the only people able to handle Naga Vipers enough to acquire the venom are Parselmouths."

Hermione blanched, "Voldemort."

"Yes. Nagini, his pet, is a Naga Viper. The effects of the drug are fairly well known; it causes extreme euphoria, superhuman physical vigor and extraordinary magical output, but those effects last only 36 hours at which point it must be taken again or the body will destroy itself trying to compensate for the lack of the drug effects."

"Professor, why didn't she want to talk to me about this?"

"I'm not completely sure, but if I were to hazard a guess, and I admit, my guess is likely better than most, I'd say that since the main side effect of the drug itself as well as the withdrawal is violent vomiting- dreadful on the teeth, really- I suspect that even talking about it makes her queasy."

That made sense. Hermione sat deep in thought. Dumbledore added, "I hoped that by having Winky there and you at night that she could be helped to take the remedy on time."

"When should she take it?" Hermione looked hopeful.

"Before bed."

"Ok," she was already planning the talk she'd have to have with Harry and Ron if she was going to be gone every night and she almost chuckled at having thought the special floo was just for her and Bella to have sex. Then she thought of another thing, "Um, Professor, have very many witches or wizards gotten over addiction to this Amritox?"

"No." Dumbledore looked at her solemnly, "No one has ever fully recovered. Every witch or wizard addicted to it has died from it. Overdose is common, but so is death by withdrawal. We are hoping this new remedy I invented will work. Obviously I would not have offered it to her unless I had a strong conviction of its efficacy, but ultimately, she is being the guinea pig in this case."

Hermione left in tears but holding her chin out with the determination that she would help Bellatrix get better. For the time being, she had to face a difficult conversation with her closest friends.


	11. Chapter 11

_note: sorry for the short chapters, I wanted the previous scenes to be kinda separated from the upcoming ones and they were difficult to write. There won't be a lot more about Bella's addiction for the time being, so I hope everyone has a pretty good understanding of that as background._

Ginny Weasley threw down the open box and picked up her spoon intent of her breakfast again but not before muttering with a roll of her eyes, "Yeah Fred,_ that'll _help!"

"What is it?" asked Hermione who was sitting beside her waiting for the boys to come down.

"Polyjuice potion" Ginny confessed softly, "I told Fred I was getting desperate for a way to get out of taking Dean to Slughorn's Yule party. Oy, Hermione, I bet if we snogged I could get him to bugger off."

Hermione almost choked on her toast, "Ginny!"

"Oh right, I bet you don't fancy girls..." she sounded despondent again.

"It's not that!" Hermione turned pink, "it's just, I'm seeing someone."

"Really?" Ginny looked momentarily cheered, "is she cute?"

But Hermione had picked up the package, "Ginny...um...I have an idea that might help us both...but let's go somewhere private to talk." Ginny grinned and joined her friend.

"Yeah, Ron's got his head stuck in the LAVatory again in the common room so let's check Moaning Myrtle's bathroom..." Hermione laughed at Ginny's name for Lavender Brown. It fit in far too many ways.

Hermione had finally gotten Harry alone in the library later. He had been fairly impassive about the news about Bellatrix as he had already figured out it was something like that. He was very interested in what Dumbledore had said and done, however. Finally he asked, "Are you going to tell Ron?"

Hermione sighed, "eventually, he's been a bit busy lately..."

Harry laughed at that, "yeah," he said, "she's annoying. So...what is Bellatrix actually like?"

Hermione blushed, "um...I think that now that she's off the drug, she's mellowed out a lot. I was reading about it, it's really awful stuff. It makes people completely sociopathic."

"So, Voldemort has to drug people to make them that way?" He furrowed his brows, "That's...pathetic, really."

"Yeah, but I think he only gives it to the ones he keeps really close, I think they have to be a bit messed up to begin with, but I think the drug tips the scales. But enough about that, Harry, who're you taking to the party?"

Harry groaned, "can't we just go together as friends?"

Hermione chuckled, "I've got a date..."

"You're NOT bringing her, are you? Hermione you _can't_!" he stared at her like she'd lost her mind.

"It'll be fine, Harry, she'll take polyjuice potion..."

"So, what if the real person shows up?" he hissed.

"She won't, Harry...Ginny agreed to stay at my house..." Hermione chewed her lip.

"Ginny?" He stared open-mouthed.

The night of the party the floo was given a bit of freedom so that ostensibly Ginny Weasley could 'get ready' with Hermione. Hermione and Ginny went to Hermione's house where an awkward introduction took place. After which a hair was handed over and Bellatrix drank, careful not to grimace lest she offend her benefactor of the night. She was giddy over getting to attend a party at Hogwarts.

Just then Harry popped into the grate wearing a suit and bearing flowers. He looked at the two Ginnys and blinked open-mouthed. But one Ginny went over to him and smiled, "Hi Harry, why are you here?"

"Oh, um, I knew you weren't going to the party so I thought you might like some company..." He was blushing. But Ginny grinned and said, "I'd love company."

Hermione laughed, "behave you guys, we'll try not to be too late." Bella-as-Ginny smirked at Harry and said, "you better be sure you're kissing the right girl tonight" with a waggle of her eyebrow, but the real Ginny stood in front of him and crossed her arms growling, "I'll make sure of THAT."

Hermione was worried it might get tense but Bella-as-Ginny just grinned and took Hermione's hand. They flooed back to to find a haggard looking McGonagall waiting for them. Bella-as-Ginny gave her a sweet smile and they went off to find the party holding hands.


	12. Chapter 12

The halls twinkled with fairies flitting around the wreaths suspended along the walls. Bellatrix stared at everything as she and Hermione walked along the way to Slughorn's office. Hermione glanced over to her, suddenly concerned that Bella's mannerisms would give her away despite the polyjuice potion. Seeing Ginny Weasley's form sauntering boldly at her side, she was suddenly struck by how similar their mannerisms really were.

"Would you really have kissed Harry?" she asked.

Bella turned to her, "Would it make you jealous if I did?" she teased.

"No," Hermione laughed, "it'd just be weird since I don't think of him that way at all..."

"oh, well, no, I wouldn't, if you must know," Bella adjusted her dress a bit. While she and Ginny were the same height, Bella was bustier. "But look at it this way, now those two have admitted to wanting to snog in front of each other."

Hermione laughed and they went in to the party. Bella stopped to admire the decorations and spotting a tray of food making its way through the crowd, went after it. After she had sampled several delicacies, careful to skip the dragonballs, she was bumped from behind by someone and turning around found herself face to face with a familiar person.

"Ah, Ginny, simply smashing to see you!" gushed Professor Slughorn. Bella's smile froze for a moment. "I'd be thrilled to introduce you to Gwenog Jones, she's just over here..."

"Uh..." Bella gaped, but just then Hermione caught up with her.

"There you are!" Hermione slipped an arm around Bella's waist. "Good evening Professor," greeting their host.

Bella turned to Hermione and leaned in saying, "I saw food...oh, wanna dance?" Slughorn took in the two girls and realizing they were together was momentarily speechless as they made their way to the makeshift dance floor.

The music was fast paced and fun so they got into the groove and were having a blast. When the music turned to a slow song they gravitated into an embrace, swaying hypnotically. Occasionally they could hear gasps of "is THAT Hermione with Ginny?" But they paid it no mind. A minute or so into their slow dance and rough hand grabbed Hermione's shoulder forcing her to turn away from Bella. Cormac McLaggen stood there leering at her exposed cleavage, reeking of firewhisky and stammered, "mind if I cut in?"

Bella pulled out her wand, narrowed her eyes and growled at him, "get your grubby hands off my girlfriend!" He faced her and seeing Ginny he got flustered, "oh, Ginny! I'm so sorry, yes of course, Ginny, please forgive me!" Then he slunk away.

Hermione smirked and turned back to Bella. Bella frowned after the boy. "Hermione, is Ginny Weasley _that_ scary?"

Hermione laughed outright, "actually, yeah...she is." Just then Bella winced and fell forward into Hermione's arms. Hermione felt the violent shiver. "oh...it's time, come on, let's step out for a moment."

They found a stone bench opposite the door and sat down. Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out the vial with the deep blue potion in it. Bella smiled sadly at her, "aw, you remembered..." She drank her remedy in silence then finally said very softly, "I really don't deserve you..." But Hermione just kissed her. For a while everything faded away except the music drifting through the door, the green scent of pine around them and the sumptuous kiss they enjoyed. Then Hermione opened her eyes and jumped.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot for a minute..."

Bella laughed at her, "would you shag me like this?"

"I...dunno..." Hermione blushed. "You should probably top off the polyjuice though... I'll go get drinks, ok?"

"Yeah, ok." She watched Hermione slip back into the party before pulling the flask out of her own purse and taking a swig. This time she gagged and made a face. She had just gotten the flask back in her purse before Draco Malfoy was dragged out of the party by Severus Snape. Bella raised an eyebrow at Draco.

"What're you looking at, Weasley?" he spat. Bella just smirked. She waited for a moment for them to get around the corner then glanced around and followed them. She stayed behind a suit of armor and listen as Snape confronted Draco about his plans.

"So auntie Bella has been teaching you Occlumancy, has she?" Snape drawled Bella forgot herself and cackled, sauntering over to where the two stood, now staring at her in shock. She went right up to Draco, twirled his blond forelock in her finger and crooned, "not being a bad boy, are we, Draco?" He was stunned.

"This doesn't concern you, Miss Weasley." Snape frowned at her dangerously.

Bella leaned in pressing her body against his suggestively. His eyes bulged out and he froze. "Is that so? Are you sure about that?" she hissed and licked her lips, "well, I'll catch up with you later, Sevvy!" she swung her hand and smacked Snape's ass leaving her hand there to give a squeeze.

She blew him a kiss and winked at Draco before turning and swaggering away. Hermione came around the corner out of breath holding two drinks. "Be-Ginny!" she gasped and took in the scene. Bella was grinning wickedly and Snape and Draco glared at her aghast. "Uh, come on, baby, I've been looking for you!" Hermione dragged her back to the party.

Draco exclaimed, "what the hell was that?"

Snape sighed and turned back to the flabbergasted boy, "That, young man, was your aunt if I'm not mistaken. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to see the Headmaster."

It was at least a month before Professor Snape could meet Ginny Weasley's eye without turning a delicate shade of plum.

Back at the party, Bella had promised to be a good girl.


	13. Chapter 13

note: the Gaelic words here are simple enough. Creideamh simply means faith and is pronounced "creed-ov". Slánú means redemption. grianstad sona means happy solstice and dúluachair shona means happy midwinter. The basic idea is that at the Winter Solstice the Sun finally begins its return or in a sense rises from its death, the time when it is lowest in the sky when nights are longest. For three days it stands still before moving north again in the sky. So it seemed like a good time for a festival to honor the dead.

Bella and Hermione headed back towards their floo when a lock of curly black hair suddenly sprung from Bella's head looking a bit like a tentacle attacking Ginny. Hermione grabbed her hand and they ran. By the time they got to the correct corridor, Bella had a full main of wild black curls framing Ginny's face. A couple of Ravenclaws were snogging in the hall. One looked up at the sound of footfalls and gasped. Bella looked at him as the final transformation happened and her boobs popped back out. The boy's eyes bugged out causing his girlfriend to look.

She recognized Bellatrix from the Daily Prophet and opened her mouth to scream. Bella just smiled and said, "boo!" and the kids ran away. They got to their floo and toppled in laughing, appearing moments later to find Harry and Ginny on the couch snogging. Bella coughed softly and Harry and Ginny broke apart.

Bella and Hermione took chairs on either side and Ginny awkwardly asked, "so, uh...how was the party?"

"We really should go, don't you think?" interjected Harry.

"Wait," Bella looked at Ginny, "you know what tonight is, right?" Ginny nodded. "Let's go, all of us."

"But that's insane! We don't have anymore polyjuice potion! You can't just waltz into the Ministry of Magic!" Ginny blurted.

"Tonight is a festival, I'll wear a mask...they won't be checking wands at the door tonight...it's Slánú, I want to go."

"Pardon, but what are we talking about?" Harry and Hermione looked confused, Harry continued, "and what is slaw-new?"

Ginny looked up at him. "um, it's the festival of the dead, it's part of the Wizarding religion, Creideamh."

Hermione frowned, "I never knew there was a Wizarding religion..."

"They don't teach it in schools. I've not exactly been a good Crede these last few years but I have reasons to change that. Besides, most people who know someone who've passed on wear a death mask of their loved ones, so I won't be the only masked one. I thought I'd go as James..." her voice trailed off like she suddenly felt shy.

"James?" Harry was again confused, "you don't mean my father?" Bella nodded. "You knew my father?"

"He was my cousin, like most of pure-blood Wizarding society...yeah, of course I knew the Potters. I might not have gotten along with much of my family, but they are still family. And..." for a moment her voice failed her. Harry had a feeling she was thinking of Sirius. With her eyes glittering she went on, "family means something. Redemption is important when standing before the ones who've gone on ahead."

Harry set his jaw and stood up, "alright then, we'll all go. Together. If need be you can use my cloak." Bella smiled at him gratefully and one tear slid down her cheek.

Within a few minutes they were finishing their masks. Bella wore James Potter's likeness, Harry wore Sirius, Ginny chose Lily and Hermione surprised everyone with a mask of Myrtle, the infamous ghost from the girl's bathroom at Hogwarts. She said that as she lay petrified, her spirit flitted around with Myrtle and she knew about how Myrtle helped them find the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets so she wanted to honor her.

The entry hallway of the Ministry of Magic was full of silent figures in robes and masks. There were people by the side selling white and orange flowers. Everyone made their way to the Department of Mysteries, until the Great Archway was completely surrounded. Harry and Hermione took everything in, amazed to see this other side to the Wizarding world.

People greeted one another with, "grianstad sona" and answered with "dúluachair shona". Finally someone went up to the dais by the Archway and shouted "Nollaig shona!"

The crowd answered "Blessed be!" People began bringing their flowers up to the Archway and offering prayers for the dead. Then it was announced that there would be a vigil until sunrise. Bella was sitting between Harry and Hermione when suddenly she stiffened. Hermione whispered "what's wrong?"

Bella leaned over and very softly whispered, "Rudolphus, my husband, over there, he's staring this way. What should we do?" Hermione pulled on Harry sleeve, that was the signal. As a group they got up and joined the queue to offer flowers and in the crowd slipped the invisibility cloak over Bella. Immediately Bella realized there was something special about this cloak. She asked Harry, "where did you get this?"

"My father..."

"I thought so." She made up her mind. Knowing almost for certain that this was the Cloak of Invisibility from legend, she seized her chance. As soon as they were close she slipped through the Archway.

Immediately she was in a kind of mirror world, only the people on this side were grey while she was not. Some of them were calling out back through the Archway to their loved ones on the side of the living, but most were just watching and listening to the prayers being offered, hoping to hear their own names.

She began to search. It didn't take long. Sirius was standing by the wall with his arms folded staring at the archway sadly. She went over to him and spoke. "Sirius?" He looked around. She pulled the cloak down off her head and he saw her.

"Bellatrix? My dear cousin, you shouldn't be here!" He gasped.

"Sirius, take the cloak, go back through, if you go before dawn, Death won't notice you're missing. Go back, Harry needs you." she was sobbing as she said this. They walked soberly to the Archway and she pulled off the cloak forcing it into his arms.

"Are you sure?" he looked at her, searching her face. "You really want to do this?"

Just then Hermione saw the waving curtain appear and heard the voices. At that moment she could see Bella through it and realized what she'd done. She screamed and pulled off her mask, "No! Bella no!"

The Death Eaters in the crowd began to mobilize as soon as Harry moved to restrain her. Wands were out, spells were flying and people were running out the doors.

Bella yanked the cloak over Sirius and he disappeared to her, she knelt down and wept to leave Hermione.

Sirius emerged from the Archway and pulled off the cloak. Harry stared at him a moment. But soon they were again engaged in battle on all fronts. He knew better than to tell Harry to save himself, but this time there were Ministry members flocking in and the Death Eaters were the ones on the run. They thought they had all run and Sirius stopped to hug Harry. Hermione was on her knees sobbing by the Archway. Ginny was holding her.

Hermione leaned her head against the Archway, staring through the soft grey cloth that billowed before her, Bella was staring back at her.

Ginny got up and Harry and Sirius were pleading with Hermione to go. "The sun will be up soon, we can't be here when it does, Death will know I've been replaced..." Sirius said sadly. But Hermione wasn't ready to go. Ginny said, "you go on ahead, I'll stay with her until she's ready, she won't see through anymore once the sun comes up, let's at least let them see each other until then."

Sirius nodded and he and Harry walked out. Ginny sat down near Hermione and wiped away a tear of her own. No one had dreamed that Bella would go so far.

They thought they were finally alone. The only sound was Hermione's soft sobs. But a shadowy figure rose up from behind a large basket of flowers. Ginny was alerted when a male voice cried out "stupefy" and watched in horror as Hermione was hit, the force of the blast pushed her into the Archway. She felt familiar arms around her. Then heard a crack and suddenly everything was rumbling. She watched as the light of the rising sun hit the top of the Archway and it crumbled.

She and Bella were both standing on the dais by Ginny and a very angry Rudolphus with the Archway behind them now shattered and crumbling. It was three against one so Rudolphus fled, choosing to apparate out. They found their masks and left quickly, finding Harry and Sirius in the hall.

Back at Hermione's house, there were tears and laughter. Hermione yelled at Bella a bit about taking stupid chances with her life, but in the end, no one could really stay mad. Sirius was back.

Her hugged Bellatrix saying, "grianstad sona" and she answered, "dúluachair shona"


	14. Chapter 14

_Note: I apologize for the slight delay, I got a wild hair idea that demanded to be written, the result was the highly disturbing yet strangely alluring "Pathos" story. Well, it's done so, back to our heroes... I'm excited to be moving on to this next part, Bringing Sirius back is unapologetically AU, so a huge departure for me in terms of my usual fare, but I love it. The bad news is...tomorrow I move across country and that involved packing up my computer and having it shipped to my new home. *gasp* That means possibly weeks with no computer access! *weeps* Trust me, it will be as hard on me as any of you, my beloved readers! So, until we meet again!_

The flames in the grate sprang up emerald green and when they died away, a tall silver haired wizard with long beard and softly shimmering robes stood before the small gathering. They had finally given way to sitting in silence, each exhausted emotionally from the events of the previous hours.

Sirius stood up to greet the Headmaster of Hogwarts, "Albus" Dumbledore peered at him over his half-moon spectacles with twinkling eyes, "so it is true." he finally stated, tossing the morning edition of the Daily Prophet to Bellatrix.

"You do understand that you are all in grave danger now. My dear child," he smiled warmly at Bellatrix as she held up the front page with the picture of Sirius appearing in front of the Archway, "you have publicly betrayed the Death Eaters and flaunted Death at the same time. You must realize that to Voldemort that is the _utmost_ insult to injury!"

"I know," she whispered, pulling up the sleeve on her unusually modest robes. The Dark Mark had spread evil looking tentacles of red and black through her arm, they pulsed and throbbed like a deadly infection under her skin. "Severus have any handy potions to contain this?" she asked ruefully. Hermione gasped at the sight.

Albus got down on one knee and took her arm in his hands passing his hand over it, closing his eyes and muttering a countercurse softly. Like a chant his voice soon filled the room and everyone seemed to see light fill the room from an unknown source. Bellatrix winced and then relaxed. The Mark had retreated to a faded scar, still dark and sickly looking, but it's shape was gone as were the poisonous tentacles.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Hermione blurted out.

Dumbledore stood and smiled beatifically, "well, to be honest, I'd not yet had the opportunity. Sirius, as much as I hate to intrude on your reunion with Harry, I do need to speak with you privately."

"Of course, Albus. Hermione, you don't mind if we use the guest room, do you?" Sirius turned towards the hallway.

Hermione shook her head. She went and sat with Bellatrix while they were out of the room, holding her close as though she wanted to be sure she'd never slip away again.

Soon, Sirius and Dumbledore returned. Sirius looked very sober but Dumbledore smiled. "Well then, today IS a feast day, so we need a few more elves if I'm not mistaken. Dobby? Kreacher?"

A crack echoed in the room and the two small elves stood taking in the unusual scene. Before Dumbledore could offer instruction however, Sirius dropped to his knees before Kreacher and took the tiny figure in his arms.

"Kreacher," he sobbed, "I'm so sorry! I treated you horribly. All you wanted was what was best for the family, but it was my family that hurt me and I took out my hurt on you. You never deserved that. Can you forgive me?"

Kreacher blinked hard and stammered, "Master Sirius? You, you is alive? Kreacher did not fail the House of Black?" The elf's lip trembled.

"No, Kreacher, you are a good elf." Sirius assured him. Harry frowned but Hermione was crying outright, it had long been her belief that mistreatment of house elves could reap its own reward.

Kreacher looked awkwardly around, seeing Miss Bella in the arms of a mudblood and having Sirius apologize seemed to be disturbing to his sensibilities. He frowned and looked to Dumbledore for guidance. Dobby stepped in, taking Kreacher's shoulder gently, "Dobby and Kreacher are to be making feasts now, yes Professor?"

"Yes, Dobby, please help Winky in the kitchen." The elves retreated.

Soon they all had a sumptuous display before them at the dining table. Sirius sat beside Harry and Ginny, Dumbledore sat at the end, Bellatrix and Hermione sat across from them. Sirius lifted his glass, looking directly at Bellatrix, "Now is the time for healing old wounds and bring family back together. To family!"

"Family!" everyone repeated the toast and drank together. Over Brunch the conversation turned to just what had happened in the Department of Mysteries. Mostly Harry and Hermione asked questions, Dumbledore answered and Bellatrix and Sirius ate; apparently being dead was a bit like being in Azkaban for making one appreciate food!

"Why did the Archway get destroyed?" Harry asked.

"Well, because Bellatrix was there as a result of an act of pure self-sacrifice on her part, Death could not hold her."

"So why did I not die? I didn't do anything but get caught off guard!" Hermione blurted out.

"If I'm correct, Bellatrix chose to go after Sirius inspired by her love for you, so that her act extended the same kind of protection to you that Harry's mother gave him." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling again. At that Bellatrix looked up a moment and smiled at Hermione.

"Well good, I want you safe!" she said simply.

Hermione punched her arm gently, "don't you ever go taking risks like that! I want you safe too!"

After that the conversation darkened as they started to discuss what would be needed in the upcoming challenges. It was decided to extend the floo from Hermione's to include Grimmauld Place and that Sirius and Kreacher would live there. Since he'd been cleared of all charged post-mortem, he was a free man and they had a feeling that this might just turn the tides in this war.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ron! Ron!" Harry yelled as he, Hermione and Ginny bolted into the Great Hall. The room erupted into excited whispers, but Ron didn't even look up. He was sulking over his lunch.

They got to him and sat down, Harry asking, "what's wrong?"

"Oh, remembered me, have you? Thought you'd be off on another adventure chasing Death Eaters or something." He muttered gloomily.

Ginny sneered, "Don't be a prat, Ron."

He glared at her, "No? Oh, I can't imagine why I might be a bit upset, oh no! I'm being told my sister is dating my best friend then this morning, instead of a nice start to holiday I find everyone gone and when I come down to breakfast I see the Prophet so now I don't know if my sister is dating my best friend or my best friend is dating a Death Eater or maybe you're both shagging Bellatrix now? Because that's just sick, you know it?" His face was red. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Shut it, Ron. We'll explain everything if you pipe down. We're supposed to meet Mum and Dad at Grimmauld Place or don't you even care that Sirius is back?" Ginny hissed and Harry glared at his friend. He understood feeling left out, but this was a bad time to have a tantrum.

Ron turned to Harry with a cold look, "that's great Harry, what the hell do you need me for now you've got Sirius back?"

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, "that's a horrible thing to say and don't you even start about who I'm seeing, I've hardly seen you for months without your cling-on companion."

"Fine." Ron muttered looking mutinous. "To Grimmauld Place, well, that ought to be cheerful..."

On the way to the floo Ginny casually said, "I'm not seeing Hermione OR Bellatrix, by the way, I'm seeing Harry."

Ron scowled at her exasperated. Harry gave him a weak apologetic smile. "And, are you really seeing Bellatrix, Hermione?" he looked defeated.

She sighed and nodded, somehow all the euphoria he'd felt about having a girlfriend evaporated. But then he thought about how his Mum was likely to take the news about Hermione and Bellatrix and he was both cheered and terrified at once. He took Hermione's hand and gave her a brave smile. Sometimes friendship was more important than pride.

Bellatrix and Sirius had already arrived at Grimmauld Place by portkey. Bellatrix sat at the kitchen table nervously fidgeting, Sirius was trying to convince her that the Order of the Phoenix wouldn't just hex her into oblivion.

Soon the house began to fill up. Bellatrix took a chair in a shadowed corner and was glad that most arrivals immediately flocked to Sirius. Remus Lupin held Sirius a long time with tears streaming freely down his face.

Molly and Arthur Weasley both hugged him and welcomed him back. Tonks shook his hand exuberantly then spotted her estranged aunt in the corner and blanched. "So...it's true?" she gasped. "Bellatrix has joined our side?" But just then Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron joined the group. They were followed by Fred and George, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and to everyone's surprise, Albus Dumbledore himself.

Mrs. Weasley was flustered, "well, if we're to have an outright meeting of the Order, then the children should go on upstairs."

Ron frowned, "I'm not going anywhere," Hermione took Bellatrix's hand and spat out, "I won't leave Bella!", and Harry said, "I want to stay!" all at once. There was shouting all around the table at once. But it was Dumbledore who held up his hand silencing everyone.

"I beg your pardon, Molly. While I appreciate your concern, I think experience has taught that leaving the young among us in the dark only leads to terrible tragedies. At this point we have been given the opportunity to make different choices. While our 'secret weapon' is no longer secret, as a result of last night's events, we have regained an important ally." He said steadily.

"Good," said Sirius, "because united we are strong. Let's give our strength to one another, not divide ourselves and make Voldemort's job easier."

Mrs. Weasley had one more concern, "How do we know she's changed? And why is letting a Death Eater date an under-aged witch ever ok?"

Hermione turned pink but Bellatrix simply lifted her sleeve to show the scar where the Dark Mark used to be. Everyone gasped at it. Dumbledore spoke again, "At this point if Bellatrix is caught by any Death Eater, she will be killed. As for her relationship status, that's not really our business." He held Mrs. Weasley's gaze firmly, finally she shook her head as if to say, "well, I don't like it!"

Bellatrix then spoke, "Draco Malfoy has taken the Dark Mark and has been tasked by the Dark Lord with the murder of Albus Dumbledore."

Gasps broke out around the table and many eyes were turned to Dumbledore but he surprised everyone by smiling, "yes, thank you, I am aware of that issue and I assure you that Severus and I are making every effort to help and protect him."

"Help him!" Harry shouted, "are you mad, he's out to _kill _you!"

"Yes, Harry, I'm well aware of that. However, you must appreciate that Young Mr. Malfoy is in the position of having his family held hostage by Voldemort. Unless you cannot appreciate the fear of having one's parents killed by Voldemort," Dumbledore fixed him with a stern glance, "though I think if anyone can, it'd be you; you should understand at least the delicacy of this issue. We do not wish Draco to cast the killing curse, nor do we wish him to suffer the tragic loss of his family."

Harry hung his head, "oh, right."

Dumbledore went on, "I am prepared to offer Draco every protection and to hide his parents as well. But ultimately, if it comes down to it, we have a backup plan. In the meantime, Harry and I have been working together and that is moving as well as can be expected." Harry nodded.

Tonks spoke up at this point, "Well, my family is more than willing to open our doors to those who need safe haven." she was looking at Bellatrix when she said this but Bellatrix wouldn't meet her gaze. The meeting went on quite a while as Sirius was updated and everyone had a chance to make their suggestions and concerns heard. Bellatrix was amazed at how different this was from a Death Eater meeting.


	16. Chapter 16

"Albus, a word?" Bellatrix had followed the Headmaster into the hall. Tonks came next but tripped over the troll-foot umbrella stand and had to spend a moment righting the hideous ornament. Before they went into the sitting room, Dumbledore could hear Harry exclaiming to Ron and Hermione, "See? I was right about Draco..."

He carefully closed the door so that he and Bellatrix could have a moment of privacy. "How may I help you?" he said evenly. She was staring at the family tree tapestry which covered the walls. She seemed lost in thought but his voice brought her back, "huh? oh...your back-up plan," she met his gaze unflinchingly, "you're going to have Severus kill you."

He sighed heavily, "he mentioned you were there when he made the Unbreakable Vow, yes, that is the idea." His usual unshakable tone was in full effect.

Bellatrix bit her lip and frowned, "You don't have to die, Albus." she said very softly.

He took a seat on the couch and regarded her seriously, "On the contrary, everyone must die in time." She rolled her eyes and started fidgeting with the items on a display shelf.

She chose to ignore his philosophical statement, "Albus, I know how to reverse the curse in your hand. The Dark Lord uses Nagini as his Soror Mystica, so that every dark magic he works is bound up with her; you know the principle; if you are pierced by her fang her magic is undone."

Dumbledore frowned slightly at the gaudy gold necklace she was holding up to the light but chose a light and playful approach, "So, you are suggesting I ask Voldemort if he'd be so gracious as to lend me his precious pet? Somehow the idea seems a bit far fetched if you'll forgive me."

"I can get the fang." She faced him, dropping the locket back on the shelf with a clatter. "She molts her fangs every year at Imbolc, they're at Malfoy Manor, it'd be easy to slip in, find the fang and get out, no one would likely notice."

"That's too dangerous, Bella. I appreciate the sentiment, but it's just too risky!" He finally sounded very serious.

She silently walked to the tapestry and held her hand over Sirius' burned off image and muttered a counterjinx drawing the burn out and restoring his image. She then did the same to her sister, Andromeda's portrait and Tonks suddenly appeared on the tapestry. "Albus, if it were merely _your_ life at stake here, or mine, I might be inclined to agree, but everyone in the Wizarding world will be in serious danger if you are gone. If you want to go off and take risks with magic rings after the Dark Lord is defeated, then have at it, but until then, the world needs you. _I need you_." Going back to the shelf she picked up the locket again and tossed it to Dumbledore, "if you can be more careful, you might try looking at this little trinket as well."

Bellatrix left the sitting room and almost ran into Tonks in the hallway. For a moment the faint lamps glittered in their eyes as they stared at one another speechlessly. Finally Bellatrix stammered, "uh...how...how's your mum?"

Tonks managed a shy smile to one side and said, "you should come by and ask her yourself."

"Right," Bellatrix answered going back to the kitchen but almost regretted that move. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were shouting at each other. Hermione was brushing away tears. Bellatrix ran to her and embraced her. Mrs. Weasley stormed out in a huff. Hermione stammered through sobs, "she called you a rapist...said you should be in Azkaban.."

"Let's go, honey." She steered Hermione to the floo, already her mind was made up. If she had to risk everything every day of her life to prove she was worthy of this girl she loved, she'd do it. She would start by getting the fang for Albus.

AN: a Soror Mystica is a mystical partner, it means literally "mystical sister" the make equivalent is "Frater Myterium" (for more info: .)

Imbolc is February 2nd


	17. Chapter 17

Huge flakes drifted lazily past the hall window, blue in the dusk and silent; a contrast to the sobs still shaking the girl Bellatrix had wrapped herself around. The candles in the holders on the walls flickered merrily and the only other sound was the clink of pots and pans as Winky attended to cooking a sumptuous dinner for the witches. "Hermione, shh...it's alright." Bellatrix was careful to mask any sign of the smoldering rage she felt towards the Weasley woman for having upset her lover this way. She knew that Hermione loved the red-haired matriarch like a second mother and so she did not wish to add to her distress by showing how dearly she wished just then to make the foul-mouthed witch weep for every tear that had fallen from Hermione's beautiful eyes.

"Lupin stood up for us..." Hermione stammered, "he...he said that Mrs. Weasley had been encouraging a girl hardly older than me to 'shack up' with him and she just...she...she was just so angry, I'd never seen her that way!" Hermione sniffed and went on, "She said that even a couple years made all the difference, but I don't understand, who is Lupin talking about?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, honey."

"Mrs. Weasley said that since I'm only 16 that this is criminal and that you were a rapist deserving of the worst punishment. I told her that would punish me as well but she just said I'm too young to know what I want and that my choosing you was proof of that." Hermione sobbed. It was getting harder to hide how furious Bellatrix felt. She decided it was a good time to change the subject.

"Why don't you check on dinner while I go change, I got something special by mail-order," she crooned to Hermione with a smirk. Hermione was grateful for the chance to clean herself up and put the day's emotions behind her. She went into the ground-floor bathroom and approached the marble sink. The deep lapis blue of the stone counter set off by the white marble basin was soothing by itself. She turned the faucet on by hand and watched the stream of magically tinted cyan water, scented with lilacs flow smoothly from the shining silver fixture. She held her hands under the warm water and felt the tension ease from her. Splashing the water on her face, she let the tears subside and relaxed. Ultimately words were just that and at the end of the day, she had Bellatrix and a house protected by Dumbledore himself. If HE didn't object then Hermione felt she should be strong enough to give others a chance to come around.

She slipped into the kitchen quietly and for a moment just watched Winky. The tiny elf had improved drastically since coming to live with them. No longer neglecting her tea-towel, she was pristine and alert as she moved deftly about the large kitchen with the brass pots and pans reflecting their warm light from the fireplace on her, making her look as though she'd been bronzed. The effect was strangely pretty. Turning to place a tureen of steaming onion soup on the polished wood table, Winky startled at the sight of Hermione standing there. The tureen went soaring through the air but Hermione just flicked her wand and the tureen gathered up the escaping liquid and settled itself on the table with a soft clunk. Winky was immediately apologetic, but Hermione hushed her. "No, no, I'm sorry I startled you, please don't mind me." Smiling she went back out.

For a moment Hermione stood there transfixed facing the stairs with her mouth hanging open. Then she rubbed her eyes in disbelief, but the image just smiled and took a step closer. There was Bellatrix having tied her hair into pigtails wearing a pink babydoll chemise, a pink lace thong and matching pink thigh high stockings. She looked both innocent and young and yet deliciously naughty.

"Uhhhhhh..." Hermione's eyes swept over her lover's form hungrily. Just then Winky reappeared and called, "dinner!" With a wink Bellatrix passed Hermione and went into the kitchen. Hermione wasted no time in following. Bellatrix scooped up a ladle of soup into her bowl, gathering the strings of melted cheese on her finger and bringing it to her mouth and teasing Hermione by licking her finger slowly. Then she cut a thick slice of fresh warm bread and slathered it with butter. The butter melted quickly on the hot bread and Bellatrix got to lick the dripping butter from her fingers. Hermione knew this would be a long dinner.

Hermione decided to get her back. While seeming to be totally engrossed in dipping her slice of bread into her own bowl of soup, she casually said, "I think it's my turn to tie _you_ up." then took a big bite of soup-soaked bread. Bellatrix coughed on her spoon of soup. Then she grinned and said, "ok." The rest of dinner passed with flirting and suggestions being tossed back and forth. Winky pretended not to hear but her ears were a bit pink.

Finally Hermione was placing the final scarf to Bellatrix's wrist, having chosen to have her standing at the end of the bed, then she pulled out one more and covered her lover's eyes with a low chuckle. Bellatrix was left straining her ears to hear over the festive fire roaring in the nearby grate. For long minutes there was nothing. The anticipation was maddening. Finally she heard a soft clink and knew Hermione was close to her.

First, Hermione just kissed her deeply, slowly and invitingly. Just when Bellatrix began to relax into the kiss Hermione withdrew and there was a loud crack and a sting on Bella's ass. Hermione had a riding crop. She contented herself with just a couple light slaps with the crop and set it down and stroked Bella's body with her hands. Her deft fingers untied the chemise leaving Bellatrix in just the thong and stockings.

Bellatrix was left for a moment again waiting and trying to hear anything she could when suddenly there was a flash of heat on her bare chest. She gasped in staccato rhythm in time with the drips of hot wax falling like rain on her skin then sighed as Hermione dragged an ice cube over the wax cooling and soothing it. She repeated this a few times, each time Bella's skin was sensitized and awakened to the feeling and contrast. She was moaning and leaning into the touch. Once Hermione was satisfied that Bellatrix was very aroused she waved her wand to clear away all the wax and got behind her. She slipped one hand under the flimsy thong, now damp from Bella's need and slid three fingers deep into the woman's sex causing Bella to gasp, throw her head back and rise up on her toes. Firmly holding her with her other arm, Hermione worked the fingers in Bella making her lover dance, rock her hips and cry out.

Hermione stroked the rough skin just inside her opening and Bella ground her hips back against the touch. Her breathing was getting ragged and Hermione took to squeezing and massaging the breast her other hand could reach while chewing gently on her neck. A few firm thrusts later and she felt Bella's silken walls clamp down hard in her fingers. Slick liquid spilled down over her hand and traced lines down the stockings before pooling on the floor.

"oh fuck..." Bellatrix whispered finally going limp. Hermione quickly untied her and pulled off the stockings and helped her to the bed before casting a quick clean up on the floor. It wouldn't do to leave that for the already scandalized elf to deal with, she thought. She felt even greater affection for the sweet little creature when she saw Bella's remedy already laid on the bedside table, ready to be given before bed.

After Bellatrix had taken her nightly dose and the two women snuggled under the covers, Hermione crooned, "Hmm, I think I like you in pink!"

"Try not to get too used to it," was Bella's retort.


	18. Chapter 18

_Bellatrix was nearly unrecognizable. One eye was swollen shut and vivid purple, her lip split and blood trickled from her slack mouth. Black iron chains bound her wrists and ankles. Hermione heard the floor board crack from the amount of force Bellatrix was using to try to pull herself free, but a rough clawed hand smacked her face again and she growled back as the looming figure leaned over her. Hermione saw the man's organ; bright red, slick and pointed just before it slammed into Bellatrix. __**Not human**__, Hermione thought with terror. She tried to move to save her lover but found she was also bound. In horror she watched s the thrusst of the man lifted Bella's body off the floor before dropping her back down. Over and over until Bellatrix passed out from the pain and the man finally grunted and pulled out, his unnatural phallus followed by a gush of blood tinged semen. The man sneered at the limp form beneath him and then turned to Hermione and sniffed the air. He began to move towards her and Hermione screamed with all her might. Her mind screaming in alarm: __**Greyback**__._

"Hermione!" Bellatrix shouted and Hermione's eyes finally flitted open. She was drenched in sweat. She saw her wrists held by Bellatrix and frantically looked around. "Sorry, you were trying to scratch your own face, I had to hold you down. You must have been dreaming..."

"a dream?" Hermione gasped faintly. She saw she was in their bed still, it had just been a dream. "oh! Oh Bella!" and she wrapped her arms around her lover, glad to let the terrors of the night pass from her.

Hermione tried to pass off her nightmare as just silly as they sat at breakfast. Hermione was spreading raspberry jam on a bit of toast but Bellatrix was for once, not excited about food. She toyed with her eggs tracing patterns in the yolks and poking at her slices of ham. She didn't want to say anything more to upset Hermione, but she had seen similar nightmares since she'd decided to retrieve the fang. While the thought of being Greyback's plaything was disturbing enough, the element that twisted her stomach up was Hermione being in the vision. She decided she could not risk Hermione knowing where she'd be going at the start of February.

They spent the rest of the holiday visiting Harry and Sirius at Grimmauld place and even stopped in at Andromeda's and had a tearful reunion there. Andromeda had been tight-lipped about the relationship her sister was having with Hermione, but she was warm and kind to them both. Ted Tonks also showed a remarkable ability to forgive the past even without knowing about the role Amritox had played in Bellatrix's past choices. The subject of Voldemort and Bella's Death Eater past were politely avoided, however.

Soon enough term was restarting and Hermione and Ron awkwardly avoided any mention of his mother. Harry tried to engage them both in his recent discussion with Dumbledore. "So, you're supposed to get this memory, what do you plan to do?"

January passed in snow and lessons. Newt classes were heating up and even on weekends, Hermione was having to spend time studying, finishing papers and doing homework. Bellatrix helped when she could but long papers were never her strong point. She did her best to reward Hermione for being a good student when she could distract her.

The snow changed to a grey sleet as February dawned. Students were abuzz with news of the upcoming apparition lessons, but Hermione only saw it as one more thing to keep her from Bella.

After the first disastrous lesson Hermione flooed to her house ready to complain to her lover about her inability to apparate on the first attempt, but she wasn't there. Hermione asked Winky but the elf only said that Miss Bella had gone "out for a walk". Hermione wrapped her warmest cloak around her and set out into the freezing rain of Hogsmeade. She checked the inns and the shops, but there wasn't a hint of even anyone having seen Bellatrix in town. Hermione didn't ask outright, but asked if anyone unusual had been seen. No one had noticed anything. Hermione thought angrily, _"if you all weren't wrapped up in your sweets, jokes and drinks you might see a lot you never expected"_ but she also knew that not being noticed was part of why she could come and go from her house with relative ease.

It was getting dark and Hermione was cold, tired and hungry. She went home hoping that somehow her lover would be there. She found a worried elf in the kitchen trying to keep a supper warm. But no Bellatrix. Hermione couldn't sleep, she knew without her remedy, Bellatrix would get very sick, very soon. She waited until midnight then set out into the cold once more. This time she went towards the woods. "Lumos" she whispered and her wand ignited, casting a small ring of light around her. She moved cautiously but quickly calling out softly, "Bella? are you here?"

There was a snap behind her and she whirled around, her breath hitching in alarm. But she could see nothing. Her eyes strained to see through the trees. An expelliarmus hit her from behind and her wand went flying. She spun towards the sound of the man's voice, her heart pounding and to her horror found the smiling face of Rudolphus Lestrange peering back at her, lit by her own wand. Like a foul caress his voice slid through the dark, "stupefy" and there was only darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

Cold water hit Hermione in the face and she woke up with a groan. There was a firm fist gripping her hair and her wrists were tied behind her back. The room was dim, lit only by a low fire in the grate, but from what she could tell it was a long vaulted sitting room. The figure in the armchair by the fire was hidden in the dark but the figure on the floor at his feet was clear even in the dim lighting.

Bellatrix's pale skin seemed to glow faintly, her naked body marked with bruises and her wrists and ankles bound by dark iron shackles which were bolted to the floor. She appeared unconscious. Hermione gasped at the sight and her captor dragged her forward. A cold voice slithered from the shadow of the armchair, "well, _isn't this_ a treat? The little mudblood pet of our turncoat here has decided to join the party!" laughter erupted from the shadows all around the room. "We certainly wish to show our guest that we can share, now don't we?" Voldemort sneered.

Hermione was forced to kneel beside Bellatrix and she could see from the splotches of purple and green all along her thighs and stomach that Bellatrix had not only been raped, but most brutally. Then she saw Bellatrix's eyes; they were glassy and wild, like a feral animal. But Bella wouldn't look at Hermione, she stared into the distance and didn't move. Hermione started shoulding at Voldemort, "YOU VILE HORRIBLE SON OF A MUGGLE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"

He raised his wand and her tongue sealed itself to the roof of her mouth and a painful pressure pressed on her spine until she collapsed under it, still on her knees, falling so her cheek hit the floor. She tasted blood. She tried frantically to remember the counterjinx for langlock, but the next words that Voldemort spoke made her mind freeze in disgust and horror.

"Wormtail, why don't you do the honors, you don't mind a bit of filth." There was more laughter and Hermione squeezed her eyes shut.

"Oh, Master, thank you," Wormtail wheezed. She felt a cold hand and a hot clammy one fumble with her jeans finally yanking them down around her knees. She gritted her teeth as she felt her exposed ass being stared at by countless eyes around the room. A cold laughter erupted in front of her and her tongue unstuck.

"I want to hear you moan, mudblood," Voldemort crooned evilly at her. Just then she felt a hot little bit of flesh press into her. At first she thought it was a finger but realized it was Wormtail's penis. She whispered "is it in yet?" and he grunted and came so fast it had hardly counted for much. Unfortunately Voldemort felt the same way and he was determined to watch something more interesting that that. "Lucius? How about you prove you're still a man, hmm?"

"M...my Lord?" he squeaked. But he decided it was too risky to decline and soon Hermione felt a larger member being pressed into her. She opened her eyes and scanned the room. She spotted a pale haired figure not far watching dispassionately. Hermione couldn't help but wonder how Narcissa felt seeing her husband rape a teenaged girl. Lucius lasted a bit longer and wasn't rough, but soon enough he too had grunted and gone soft.

Voldemort sighed, "you're kidding, right? Is there a real man, present?" Lucius fixed his robes and skulked into the shadows. Another fair-haired figure stepped forward, "My Lord, may I?" To Hermione's horror, Draco Malfoy was smirking at her with a hungry look in his eyes. She tried to forget that she had fantasized about him as this was definitely not the environment she had envisioned.

Voldemort, however was thrilled. "Ah, perhaps the stamina of youth is just what we need, hmm?" Draco smiled.

"I'd like to watch her face though, my Lord, may I turn her over?"

Voldemort smiled and said, "oh yes, but first, let's make this more interesting." Voldemort pulled out a dropper full of silvery green liquid and yanking her head up, forced it into Hermione's mouth. Bellatrix screamed and strained at her bindings, but it was too late. Hermione felt a tingling heat spread through her body and slide up her spine and into her head. Everything felt metallic and her sex throbbed with arousal against her will.

With that she was flipped over onto her back and her jeans pulled the rest of the way off, her hands were unbound. But Draco had her well-pinned. He was stronger than he looked. She stared at him in horror unable to even think of an insult to fling at him and he slipped off his robes and she gasped at the sight of his erection. He was huge.

There was more laughter but Draco just slid his member into her already slick chamber. She wanted to hate him, wanted to hate the sensation, but he filled her so gently, insistently, she hated more that her body responded in spite of her. It felt less like rape than a tender fuck, but Hermione clenched her jaw and stared at his mother. She wasn't watching this time. Then Draco leaned in and while fucking her, kissed her deeply. Hermione tried to refuse but again, he was firm. After he withdrew she felt a small capsule tucked in her cheek. He kissed her neck and whispered very softly, "bite it, I have a plan."

Hermione frowned unsure if she should trust him, but he had other means of encouraging her to go along with it. He adjusted his hips so the length of his shaft stroked her clit. The effect was maddeningly sweet. She couldn't avoid it, she was going to come, shamelessly here in front of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. She fought it but he was skilled. She didn't even realize when he was no longer holding her down and was instead cradling her head. She had flung her arms and legs around him and her body answered every move. Her orgasm rocked her hard and determined not to cry out, she bit down, feeling the potion fill her throat.

Soon everything went black and Draco gently laid her on the floor. Voldemort was pleased. Draco sat back, his erection still plainly visible and said, "I've exhausted her, my Lord. I so wanted to finish, too!"

Voldemort crooned, "why don't you take your auntie, maybe she can help you finish? You've certainly earned the pleasure."

Draco smiled and positioned himself over Bellatrix who spat in his face. No one noticed the ointment he quickly rubbed on his cock before very gently pressing into the swollen and bruised sex of his aunt. Again he stroked expertly and even Bella couldn't help but notice that soon it felt very good. She suspected he'd done something to ease her pain and looked at him. He leaned over her and whispered, "sorry, I'll get you out. I'll have to strangle you"

He slid his hand to her neck and deftly pinched the arteries that carried blood to her brain. As he continued to fuck his aunt, she felt light headed then there was only peaceful rest. She too went limp beneath him.

He feigned frustration saying that it was no use, she'd been used too much. Then he played his hand.; "My Lord, might I have the mudblood tied to my bed for the night and my auntie chained to the posts? I think with her watching me make her lover scream all night, I might get my pleasure from them much more fully."

Voldemort took the bait, "You certainly have a knack for this my young man!" he praised him and ordered the unconscious women be taken to Draco's chambers.

Hours later Hermione woke up tied to Draco's bed and met Bellatrix's eyes. "Why did you follow?" Bellatrix demanded. But before Hermione could answer, Draco came in followed by his mother. He got up on the bed and began undoing Hermione's binds. She was surprised as he still had a very obviously erection visible through the boxers he was now sporting. Narcissa took a cup and gave it to Bellatrix saying, "drink, Bella, it's the antidote to the drug plus an additive to prevent pregnancy." Gratefully Bellatrix drank. Hermione frowned and asked, "what about me?"

Narcissa regarded the young woman impassively, "the capsule had both for you as well as Sleeping Beauty elixir, forgive me for making assumptions but I didn't think you'd want to risk conception by the rat. Of course, if you wanted to give our family an heir, I think Draco might at some point oblige…"

Hermione rubbed her wrists which were now free and stared open-mouth at Narcissa not understanding what had just been said. Bellatrix was being freed and Severus came in. Hermione blushed scarlet at having him see her naked, but he ignored her. Narcissa said to Draco, "your lover's here."

"Oh, good, Severus, could you?" he gestured to his groin. Severus nodded and pointed his wand at the boy's cock and suddenly it went down. Draco turned back to Hermione and seeing her quizzical expression, "Sorry, love, but I don't perform well in that kind of situation, so yeah, enchanted hard-on...very useful"

Severus was handing robes to Bellatrix and Hermione and Narcissa tapped a stone by the dark fireplace causing it to swing outward revealing a passageway. Bellatrix hugged her sister. "Did you get the fang?" she asked. Narcissa nodded and handed her a small package. "Come with us." Bellatrix pleaded looking at Narcissa and then Draco.

Severus nodded and added, "yes, Draco, you should go."

Narcissa hesitated, "but...Lucius..." Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, "honestly?" Narcissa sighed and nodded. Soon Draco, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Hermione had wands in hand and were making their way down the secret passage and out to the garden behind the old family sepulcher. Once there Bellatrix hugged Narcissa and told Draco to take Hermione back to her house. With a quick twist the sisters were gone. Hermione took Draco's arm and he slipped his arm around her and they apparated together to Hermione's house.

Once inside, they met in the sitting room and Bellatrix sent Winky to get Dumbledore.


	20. Chapter 20

Dumbledore appeared in the emerald flames contrasting his lemon yellow robes of the day. Seeing Draco and Narcissa he quickly disguised his surprise and turned his attention to the bruises on Bellatrix.

"Albus_, I got it_." she said as he waved a hand over her face and her lip sealed itself as the deep purple faded from her eye. He regarded her with such compassion and affection, his eyes swimming with tears, the concern transparent on his face.

"My dear child," he embraced her, "you truly are an extraordinary witch!" He felt her wince from the contact and his worst fears seemed confirmed. He swished his wand and something silver flew away swiftly. Moments later Madam Pomfrey from Hogwarts hospital wing came spinning into view in the hearth carrying a large bag. She gasped at the sight of the Black sisters but Dumbledore waved at her, "it's alright Poppy, our friend here needs attending too, with _utmost_ discretion if I'm not mistaken."

Bellatrix clutched his arm and said, "don't leave, I don't want to have to explain this more than once." Dumbledore nodded solemnly and the three went upstairs to attend to Bellatrix's worst injuries.

Hermione turned shyly to Narcissa and began, "Um, Mrs. Malfoy, this house has been given every protection by the Headmaster, if you'd like to use the guest bedroom, you'd be welcome as long as you wish, Draco could use the floo to come and go from Hogwarts with me."

Narcissa actually smiled, "that would be most gracious of you, Miss Granger." Hermione led the stately blonde to the guest bedroom and showed her where everything was. The room was decorated in pale blue and silver. There were tortoiseshell end tables and Hermione went over to the far side of the bed to show Narcissa the one drawer latch that sometimes stuck. She was rambling nervously about how you have to jiggle the handle _just so_ and didn't hear Narcissa come up behind her. She turned around and found herself standing very close to the lovely witch. Narcissa smiled weakly and put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione wasn't sure if it was a kind of apology, forgiveness or something else, but the subtle perfume and poise of the woman made Hermione's head spin.

She began to wonder if there was just something in this bloodline that intoxicated her and the memory of how Draco had made her feel came unbidden bringing an involuntary shiver. Narcissa misunderstood the reaction, thinking it was to her touch, and pulled away. She stood at a distance then, staring out the window at the rain and said, "Thank you, Miss Granger, that will be all."

Hermione sighed on her way out; this living arrangement was going to be awkward. She was so lost in thought she nearly walked into Draco. "Uh, oh...sorry," she stammered.

"Could we talk, Hermione?" Draco followed her back into the living room, careful to avoid bumping her or sitting too close.

"Um, yeah, ok." She was uncharacteristically low-key.

"First, I'm _really_ sorry." he began staring at his hands.

"What?" Hermione was aghast, "but, you saved our lives! I know you didn't want to...you know..."

"Well, I did, but not like that...I just, after auntie Bella was caught I heard _him_ say that when Greyback got back, he'd turn you both over to him. I knew Lestrange was catching you."

Hermione blanched at the werewolf's name, "How did Rudolphus know where to find me?"

"Death Eaters have been scouring Hogsmeade since December hoping to catch you after Bellatrix appeared with you at the Ministry. When Bella got caught, I wasn't allowed near her at first because the Dark Lord didn't trust me. So Mother came up with this plan, she knew from before that he'd want to make an example of you both and she thought if I volunteered and made a good show of it, I might be able to convince the Dark Lord to let me be alone with you both. Fortunately, it worked. My father however, may not survive the Dark Lord's wrath."

"I'm sorry."

"Hermione, he raped you!" Draco frowned.

"But, so did you..." she whispered.

"Yes, but he had a choice, he just...enjoys that." he was looking away, clearly finding the whole matter distasteful.

"But...you made me..." her cheeks burned and she faltered, "you know...uh..."

"No...no, not really, it was the Amritox that made you orgasm. I can't take credit for that." he was also blushing.

"So that _was_ Amritox? Am I addicted now?" Hermione was suddenly alarmed.

"No, the first effect is purely physical, if the antidote can be administered before it runs its course it doesn't addict. That was also why I had to act quickly, Mother guessed you'd be given it, she's watched so many of these...uh, sessions, that they get to be predictable." Draco explained.

"So your mother has had to watch her husband rape other women?" Hermione nearly gagged at the idea. Draco just nodded.

"Why did she say that about an heir?" Hermione suddenly remembered the unusual remark.

Draco rolled his eyes and chuckled darkly, "Sorry about that, she's just being a mother. See, with me with Severus and you with Bellatrix in her mind it'd be a convenient alliance if you follow me; a chance for the Black family to not die out."

"So she thinks I'd make good breeding stock?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, incredulous.

"something like that..." Draco avoided her gaze, "I mean, you _are_ a talented witch..."

"But, I'm muggle born!" Finally he looked up and met her eyes.

"Hermione, you must understand, when I was young it was rebellious and edgy to be prejudiced, but honestly after playing host to Death Eaters for a few years, I've grown out of that nonsense. My mother never was prejudiced, she's just...exceptionally diplomatic."

Hermione could hardly believe her ears, was Draco saying that he honestly would choose her to have his baby? What would that entail, exactly? She decided that right now was not the time to consider such things. "I see, well, uh...maybe after the war and school and everything, we can discuss it." She couldn't believe this was even a matter of discussion but she wasn't going to shut him down, she owed him her life and if Greyback had been involved, probably a considerable amount more.

Suddenly Professor Snape appeared in the fireplace. Hermione couldn't look at him, but he had eyes only for Draco. The two wizards kissed warmly then Severus asked, "Albus?"

"Upstairs." Severus got up to go but Draco caught his sleeve, "father?" he asked imploringly. But Severus merely shook his head and went out. Draco's face became blotchy and his breathing was shallow but no tears came.

"Excuse me, I need to see Mother." he said in a strained voice.


	21. Chapter 21

Bellatrix was sedated for the most invasive procedures and when Severus arrived he saw her unconscious on the bed, the extent of the damage much more visible in the daylight. He blanched and covered his mouth. There were streaks of tears running down both of Albus' cheeks.

"Lucius is dead." Severus said softly. Albus sighed heavily. "do you know why she went there?" Albus nodded. "And do you know the spell?" Again he nodded. Severus reached over and took the tiny package from Bellatrix's limp hand and unwrapped it, revealing a white gleaming fang. "It should be done soon. Make certain her suffering was not in vain."

Albus took up the fang with his left hand and began a long incantation, at the end of which the fang glowed red and Albus stabbed his right palm with it. Immediately the black in his deadened hand flowed into the fang and the hand returned to vitality. When the last bit of black had gone Albus pulled out the fang leaving not even a wound and he tossed the fang out the window Severus had opened for him and Severus aimed his wand at the now black fang and it exploded. Albus opened and closed his hand a few times, amazed at the recovery.

"Excellent," he mused, "I think now my first order of business is downstairs, will you stay here with Bellatrix until she is conscious?"

"Yes, Headmaster." Severus replied solemnly, "But one thing; I heard that before it became clear she had defected, Bellatrix had more than gold transferred into Hermione's vault. Apparently Rudolphus is being held responsible for a certain missing cup; one which apparently was adorned with badgers, if that means anything to you."

Albus' eyes widened and he looked back at the woman on the bed. "She must have known!" he gasped. Later he returned to Hogwarts with Draco and Hermione.

Draco went into the boy's bathroom to run cold water over the small scar that was all that remained on his left arm. As he looked at the spot he remembered why he had taken the mark; to protect his father and now his father was dead. His eyes burned but no tears would come. He splashed water on his face and when he looked up, there was someone in the mirror, watching him from behind. He spun around and met the gaze of a furious Harry.

"Malfoy!" Harry spat, "I heard what you did to Hermione, you scum."

"I didn't have a choice, Potter, unlike the Golden Boy, I can't just wave my wand around and make everything better."

"Funny, it sounds like that was exactly what you were doing." Harry glowered at him.

"Oh very funny, Potter, I had to rape my own aunt, you bastard, but I don't supposed you'd know what that would be like. It was that or let them die." Draco's mouth worked in rage and grief.

"That...that's awful. God Draco, would you fuck your own mother if it'd save her too?" Harry was incredulous.

"Yes, you fool, or is your naivete only exceeded by your self-righteousness? Do you know how they would have died? Because I assure you, it'd make your parents' death look like a vacation at Disneyland." Harry shook his head. "They would have been given to Greyback, the werewolf, he's permanently partly transformed so his anatomy isn't all human. He'd rape them, but when he does it, his organ is sharp like a canine's and it wouldn't just hurt them, he punctures through to the intestines and the internal bleeding and intestinal bacteria causes septicemia. It's a horrific and painful way to die. I've seen it, Harry_. I've seen it_."

Harry stopped in his tracks, he'd never heard of anything more horrific. But Draco wasn't done.

"That is how my father was killed."

"Your father? But he's a..."

"A man? Do you think Greyback cares? It's all the same; cruel, bloody and horrifying. My father is dead by Greyback because of me. Because I rescued Hermione. So, if you don't mind, I'd rather you spare me the lecture on decency."

Harry could see the suffering in his face. He went over and hugged him. At first Draco tried to pull away, but after a moment, the unexpected tenderness melted his hurt and he dropped his head onto Harry's shoulder and finally hot tears stained his cheeks. "I'm sorry" Harry said.

After a few minutes Draco was done crying and turned back to wash his face again. He asked, "hey, uh...you don't fancy blokes do you?"

"What? No!" Harry looked scandalized, "er...do you?"

"uh...yeah."

"Oh! uh, that's cool, I mean you know if I did, it'd be you, but I just...don't. But it's ok by me..." Harry was babbling.

"It's cool, just wanted to be clear about..._this_...you know." Draco looked a little embarrassed.

"Oh, right. Yeah...no. Nothing like that."

"Right, well, see ya around I guess." Draco walked past him to the door.

Harry turned, "yeah, see ya." Harry thought to himself, well that was awkward. Then realized that if Draco is gay then he must have been telling the truth about not wanting to do that stuff. Harry mentally scolded himself for assuming the worst.


	22. Chapter 22

"Harry, I think I'm going insane." Hermione hissed as they walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts. "But don't tell Ron..."

"Hermione, why is it that every time you say 'don't tell Ron' I end up wishing you hadn't told _me_!" She slapped him lightly.

"Harry c'mon, this is serious! I need you." she whined.

"Right, ok...so what is it?" he seemed resigned to whatever new issue she was having. Suddenly she clammed up and he looked at her, she was blushing. He followed her gaze and there was Draco Malfoy going into the classroom ahead of them. He thought maybe he knew where this was going. "Listen, I talked to him, he was just saving your life, he really suffered about that; I know it must have been awful, but it isn't your fault."

She looked at Harry, "Harry! I keep dreaming about it! And what's worse is it's not just him, I've been dreaming of Mrs. Malfoy too and with her staying in my guest bedroom, I just feel like it's not safe anywhere!"

"But, she didn't hurt you, why her?" he was concerned, he didn't know how to help a friend who'd been through something like that, so he felt like he was skating on thin ice. He wished he could just wave his wand and make her better like Malfoy had said, but it was true, some things just didn't work that way.

Class was about to start but she leaned in and whispered, "you don't get it, Harry. They're _not_ nightmares." He didn't have a chance to answer because Snape strode in. Fortunately the usually surly professor ignored Hermione rather than engage in his usual petty cruelty, in fact he seemed distracted. He didn't yell at anyone during the whole class and assigned a rather ordinary amount of homework before slipping away quickly.

Ron caught up with them on their way out. "Blimey, what nipped Snape's bullocks off? Not that I'm complaining, mind you..."

"Shh..." Hermione hushed him as Draco passed them in the hall. "Don't say anything about Snape."

Ron stopped dead in his tracks, "who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"Ron...things have...happened. Ok? Just um...give it time." Harry held his arm trying to impress on their friend that while it wasn't up for discussion, they needed him to be understanding. But it was like talking to a wall. "Oh." he said monotone. "Right, stuff happened...without me...again. I get it." Before either Harry or Hermione could pick their chins up off the floor Ron had gone.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, "I'm going home, Harry, I'll see you tomorrow."

It had been a week since their ordeal, but due to internal injuries, Bella was still mostly bedridden. Hermione went right up to check in on her. She was sitting up, still pale with dark circles under eyes, but she smiled at Hermione when she came in. They visited a bit and then Hermione could tell Bella was tired so she tucked her in saying she'd be downstairs doing homework. Bella pulled a small book off the side table and asked Hermione to return it to Cissy for her.

Hermione approached the guest room cautiously but there was no sign of Narcissa. She called out, "Mrs. Malfoy?" but getting no answer she went in to leave the book on the dresser. Then she heard the bathroom door behind her open and spun around. Narcissa stood in the doorway letting her hair out of a bun. For a moment Hermione watched the pale silken tresses falling in a soft rush over the woman's shoulders, Narcissa wore only a short crimson silk robe tied very loosely at the waist. The neckline was open to her stomach and Hermione's eyes were drawn all the way down.

"Hermione?" Narcissa asked softly.

"Oh, uh...I came to return your book..." she slid sideways a bit so the book on the dresser was visible. Narcissa smiled and walked over to her, placing one hand on the book while trapping Hermione against the dresser.

Hermione met her eyes and felt her breathing become ragged, "M mrs...Mrs...Mal-"

"Call me Narcissa," she crooned. Hermione nodded but was speechless by watching Narcissa's lips move. In her mind she was _screaming this is wrong, I can't do this_ and _what's wrong with me_? But it was in vain, Narcissa leaned in and Hermione's hand moved almost involunterily, sliding up the soft silk of the robe's neckline until she had her hand at Narcissa's neck. She watched in mixed chagrin and intoxication as her fingers wound themselves in the older witch's hair. They were so close now, like magnets being help apart by force but which are ultimately too strong to resist forever.

"Cissy!" shrieked Bella from the door. Narcissa backed away from Hermione and looked at her sister. Hermione was aghast, "Bella! Oh no, I..." But Bella shook her head and stood beside her protectively. "It's not your fault, honey. My sister wears a very powerful aphrodisiac in her perfume." Bella handed Hermione a small glass phial, "here's the antidote."

"What?" Hermione gasped in shock, turning to Narcissa, "Is it true?"

"Yes." she said impassively. Hermione's stomach flip-flopped, how could she be so totally at the mercy of something so simple? She drank the antidote quickly as Bella was demanding of her sister, "Why, Cissy?"

Narcissa laid back on the bed, crossing her legs and leaning on her elbows, the result being that even more skin was showing. She said "I wanted to know something." She shrugged and yawned.

Hermione was still looking at the shapely legs and asked, "How long till the antidote takes affect?"

Bella stared at her aghast, "it should be instant!"

Narcissa smirked and crooned, "maybe I'm not to blame, then, hmm?" She looked at her sister and said very seriously, "You know as well as I that Draco has been gay all his life, but suddenly this girl has him questioning that. And I couldn't help but notice that when my late husband did her, she looked at me." With this she sat up and looked directly at Hermione. "Tell me, what were you thinking about while you watched me so intently?"

Hermione blushed a deep red, she didn't think anyone had noticed, to think that her little mental escape might not have been private was too much. Her face crumpled and she started to cry shaking her head; she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"It's alright, I was curious so while it happened I slipped into her mind. She was picturing that instead of Lucius, it was me there with a strap on. Most intriguing was that this idea made her very very wet." Though Narcissa was addressing Bellatrix, her eyes were fixed on Hermione.

"What's wrong with me?" Hermione sobbed.

Narcissa sat up, "Nothing!"

Bellatrix went over to her and hugged her, "When going through an ordeal, it's normal to find an escape, even one that transforms the circumstances into something more...um...endurable."

Narcissa added, "Hermione, there is nothing for you to be ashamed of! I only want to know why it was me."

"I...I don't know..."

"I know you don't, but I think Bella does. I think you're the One."

Bella turned to her, her mouth open, "no! The Prophecy?" she gasped in disbelief.

Hermione frowned, "but we destroyed all the prophecies last year...I don't understand..."

Narcissa looked at Bella, "you know there's one way to find out..." Comprehension dawned on Bella's face then resignation. She pulled away from Hermione and nodded.

Narcissa smiled and approached the girl again. Hermione was staring between them in confusion, but soon Narcissa had pulled Hermione into her arms, drawn up her chin with her fingers and all questions fell away from Hermione's mind. Narcissa's lips met hers and she melted into the touch. The two figures embraced and soon had toppled onto the bed, hands moving around slipping under cloth to find skin.

After long moments they broke the kiss, their hands still clinging to the other and looked at one another in wonder. Narcissa panted and looked at her sister, "she _is_ the One."


	23. Chapter 23

Bellatrix climbed onto the bed beside Hermione and stroked her lover's hair with a sad look in her eyes. Hermione looked up at her, "what's happening to me?"

"It's a curse, darling." Hermione looked back at Narcissa a bit incredulous at the idea that the way it felt to touch and kiss her could be called a curse; inconvenient and troubling perhaps, but a curse?

Bella sighed and said, "try to pull away, baby...be strong now." Hermione withdrew her hands and Bella scooped her up and pulled her away from Narcissa. Immediately Hermione gasped in pain and every fiber of her body tried to get back to Narcissa. It lasted a few agonizing seconds after which both Hermione and Narcissa were pale, sweating and fighting back tears. Hermione clung to Bella who held and rocked her, but Narcissa just crumpled on the floor at the end of the bed.

"Why?" Hermione cried into Bella's neck, "it was never like this with you?"

Bella petted her tenderly, "we consummated it right away after it was activated so you never had to go through this."

"So, it'll hurt like this unless I have sex with her? That's not fair!" she turned to Narcissa, "you knew? Why did you kiss me if it would do this?"

"Forgive me," Narcissa was rummaging in her dresser for clothes, "please know I feel it too, but I felt it was best to test it on myself than to potentially catch someone unawares, like Tonks...or our sister Andromeda, who is still happily married."

"This is completely mental! Why do I have some blasted curse just to make me want to be a total slut? This is stupid! I'm not having sex with anyone just to satisfy some depraved curse!" Hermione had stood up. She was livid.

"I understand you're upset," Narcissa said softly, slipping into a navy blue robe, "but you need to understand the history, the Prophecy and ultimately the reason for the curse before you decide what to do about it. If you decide you and I must never see one another again, I will honor that of course. I can arrange to go stay with Andromeda if you'd like."

"You don't have to go," Hermione whispered, "I can control myself." She jut her chin out a bit looking both determined and just a bit petulant.

"Of course."

Bellatrix chimed in, "might I suggest though that we move this discussion to a room _without_ a bed...just seems like it could be, uh...more comfortable."

They went to the door and there was a moment of awkwardness when both Hermione and Narcissa both reached it at the same time and after a few "after you"s, Bella clutched Hermione's hand and pulled her to the living room with Narcissa following demurely.

Bellatrix began when everyone was seated equidistant around the room. "When I was little my mother showed me the prophecy. The original is kept by Sirius as it does not directly involve his branch of the family, it was safest there. However, mother had me memorize it. It goes,

'Quicksilver pierces Black,  
Hearts three, with vines entwined  
Bailif restores the throne  
The heir to return home.'

Well, it's pretty obscure, but I suspect quicksilver is you, Hermione. Another name for it is Mercury who was also called Hermes. The curse was made by _your_ ancestor."

"That's not possible, I'm muggle-born!" she protested.

Narcissa shook her head, "Your father is a squib, not a muggle. He's descended specifically from the squib village that was attached to the old Black family holdings. In feudal times we were landowners. At one time there were three sisters who all fell in love with the same farmhand. The elder sisters had lost their husbands in war, but the youngest still had her husband at the Manorhouse. Despite that, the sisters had relations with the farmhand and the youngest conceived. When the child was born, the elder sisters stole the baby away to keep the husband from killing it. The baby was hidden in the squib village. The farmhand cursed the sisters and ultimately his own child that someday three sisters would arise again to join with the descendant of that stolen child to produce a legitimate heir to restore the injustice of the past."

"And you think I am that descendant?" Hermione looked at her.

"I've suspected it was you for some time, that's why I researched your family tree. That's why I said before that you should give our family an heir. I believe ultimately the curse will be lifted if you bear a child with Draco."

"We're trying to defeat Voldemort, it's not really a good time to be having babies!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You don't have to do anything right away, but it seems that since you already activated the curse with him, you'll likely gravitate together, it could be a distraction."

Hermione turned to Bella, "I don't want to cheat on you!"

"I don't think this would qualify as cheating, you have my permission to ease the curse however you wish. Besides, you should consider that you may be with me _because_ of the curse." Bella was staring at the floor.

"NO!" Hermione shouted, "Don't even start questioning our relationship. I love you! This other stuff, it's just physical, it's different. I **belong** with you!"

Bellatrix smiled, "I hope you're right. Ultimately, I'd be thrilled for you to have a baby and if you have it with Draco, it will be my own flesh and blood. As for my sister, I remember how it felt to crave you and I don't wish that on her. I also believe our bond goes beyond sex so I am not bothered by whatever happens as long as its your free choice."

"I'll have to think about it. I suppose Draco needs to know and I think I should steer very clear of Andromeda and Tonks, this is complicated enough for me."

And like the proverbial bell that saves the day, Winky popped in to announce dinner and Draco himself appeared in a rush of emerald flames. Seeing everyone gathered around he asked, "what's going on?"

"Nothing" quipped Hermione, her eyes imploring the others not to tell him just now.


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: thank you everyone who has given such lovely reviews! I definitely feel inspired to keep writing when I get reviews! *_* Cookies for reviewers! Sometimes I don't know what these characters will do until they do it and I just go along. Well, they aren't mine! By the way, for anyone confused, Draco and Harry do not have anything between them; Draco just has to be sure of guys' intentions in a way a straight guy might not think of. Also, not sure if Tonks or Andromeda might stumble into Hermione's web, we'll have to see. Also, while I love writing slash and yuri, I __don't __write mpreg or fempregnation, so yeah, it won't work that way.  
_

"Well can't we just _make_ them get it over with then?" the deep voice was seething with disgust, "after all, I'd rather not be finding horny teenagers in broom closets day and night."

"Severus!" Draco gasped at his lover, "You think I can't behave?"

Severus regarded the young man with disdain, "I think you'll rather not given the chance. It has been decided after all, hasn't it? The girl will be getting knocked up by you? And I'm supposed to be happy about this, I suppose? I'm sorry, but I didn't sign up for rugrats."

Draco chased after Severus but it was no use, he was stubborn. Draco came back in tears. Narcissa held his hand. "I'm so sorry, I know you didn't ask for this. But it may be for the best, he isn't the kind to be understanding and right now every time you hear the word 'baby'," she glanced at his pants which had just formed a tent. "Well…"

But Draco was upset so he went back to Hogwarts alone and spent the day in the common room where he could be sure he'd never even see Hermione.

Narcissa continued to sit in the warm library, curled in an armchair with a book. After a while Hermione came in. Her eyes slid over the seated form, taking in the emerald velvet gown and the vulnerable expression. She reigned in her thoughts and turned to the bookshelf to find the book she needed. Narcissa came up and stood silently beside her, placing the book she'd been reading on the shelf then browsing for another. After a few minutes she still hadn't found one.

"So what are you looking for?" Hermione asked, trying to be friendly.

Narcissa sighed softly and looked at her, "I can't remember now, I knew over there but..."

"Yeah," Hermione chuckled softly, "same here." Then they both reached up for the same volume at once and ended up with their fingers entwined. Narcissa gasped and looked at Hermione, her eyes filled with longing. Hermione didn't pull away but let the sensation of their fingers sliding against each other fill her with heady urgency. She was getting used to the feeling of resisting it, the pain itself becoming an exquisite torment which fueled her nightly play with Bella.

Narcissa brought Hermione's fingers to her lips and brushed a light kiss on them before releasing her. She reached quickly and snatched up the book they'd been going for and went to the door. She stopped and looked back at Hermione who was staring open-mouthed. "You can come get this from me later," she looked at the title then held it up adding suggestively, "or if you'd like, I could read it to you..." Then she disappeared.

Hermione covered her face with embarrassment, the book had been "Erotic Bedtime Stories for Witches who Love Witches". This was going to be tougher than Hermione had thought. She ran upstairs to Bella and climbed in bed with her, holding her close.

"You coming down to dinner tonight?" she asked her.

"Yeah, I thought I'd be social..." Bella smiled and kissed her. It deepened and Hermione felt the pent up frustration of seeing Narcissa so much and being unwilling to scratch that itch building. They made quick work of Hermione's clothes and soon she was on her knees with her ass in the air and her face and fingers planted deep in her lover's sex. Bella was moaning softly and rolling her hips. Hermione was eagerly savoring her lover's taste and the sounds she made.

Just after Bella had cried out the final notes of her pleasure, Hermione looked up and caught the image in the mirror over the bed of a green-clad figure moving away from the door that Hermione had forgotten to close.

Hermione slipped on her robe and excused herself. Bella gave a knowing smile and went in to have a bath. When Hermione got to Narcissa's door, it was almost closed, as though it had been pushed shut but hadn't quite latched. She could hear soft sounds coming from in the room. She silently pressed a bit on the door and looked in. Narcissa was on her bed in just her panties with one hand in, stroking herself. Her eyes were shut but there were tears sliding from the corners. She was moaning and crying and transfixed, Hermione slipped into the room unheard and unseen.

It didn't take long until Narcissa's back arched and she gasped. Immediately her eyes flew open and she looked right at Hermione. She withdrew her hand and was about to wipe it on the bedcover but Hermione moved quickly, sliding in beside her and grabbing her hand. Never taking her gaze from the wet bloodshot eyes she pulled Narcissa's hand up to her lips and licked each finger. With her other hand she wiped away the woman's tears.

"I've been selfish." Hermione whispered. "It's more than the curse, isn't it?" Narcissa nodded and smiled sadly. "You're in love with me." Again she nodded. "I can't promise to feel anything for you after the prophecy is fulfilled."

Narcissa licked her lips and squeezed Hermione's hand, "I'll take that risk."

"And I won't leave Bella."

"I won't ask you to."

Hermione nodded slowly, thoughtfully. Finally she leaned over and kissed Narcissa softly on the lips and whispered, "I will come to you tonight." Narcissa nodded and Hermione went out. The pain of withdrawing had already diminished. Hermione wondered if it was the hope of fulfillment or that her reason wasn't just lust, but compassion. She figured Dumbledore would weigh in with the latter. She smiled to herself.

When she got to the kitchen there was an owl. She took the letter and saw it was addressed to Bellatrix. She examined it carefully but it seemed safe so she took it up to Bella who was just getting dressed.

Bella smiled warmly, the most genuine smile Hermione had seen for a while. Bella said, "tonight, huh?"

"How did you know?"

"I don't know, I just felt it and...well, I feel happy." She hugged Hermione to her. Then Hermione remembered the letter and handed it to her.

"were you expecting something?" Hermione asked. Bella shook her head and open the envelope. She slowly sank onto the edge of the bed as she read. There was a long silence.

Hermione waited. Finally Bella spoke, "It's from the Ministry. Dumbledore presented evidence on my case regarding the drug and they mitigated my sentence to 'time served', also, the body of Rudolphus Lestrange was found and they need me to come positively identify him, at which point I inherit everything." she looked at Hermione, "I'm a widow and….I'm free."


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: Time for a little bit of character exposition: First, Bellatrix in this story is not and never has been innately monogamous. It has always been in the works for her and Hermione to take another lover, preferably one shared between them. I realize that for people who are not polyamorous, this can be hard to understand. This is not cheating, as all encounters are negotiated and consented to by all interested parties. I know that can work as I have been poly most of my adult life; even now I have three partners and we're all totally open with each other and quite happy. On the other hand, Hermione always imagined that she would be monogamous. She envisioned the whole settle down with one person thing. This situation she's in is forcing her to re-examine her feelings and assumptions. Narcissa is mostly monogamous but as she has never in her life had a monogamous partner, she doesn't consider getting involved with someone who isn't monogamous with her to be unusual. In many ways it's a huge improvement over her marriage in which she had no voice. Draco is struggling to make sense of what this situation means for his orientation. He can't imagine anything long-term with a woman but he's definitely into the having a baby thing.  
_  
ok, ch. 25, shall we?

*********

Lunch break was nearly over, so Hermione headed for the floo. Winky ran up with a sandwich for her and Hermione thanked the small elf. Back at the castle, she met up with Ron and Harry. In between bites of her sandwich, she caught them up on her situation. Though first she bade them swear not to interrupt until she was done and she had to shush Ron a few times as he reacted rather strongly to her news.

"So...why do you have to shag Malfoy's mum, that's mental!" Ron's cheeks were blotchy with distress.

"I don't _have_ to, I want to." she admitted.

"But you're gonna have Malfoy's babies? While you're banging his mum AND his aunt? That's just gross, Hermione. Can't you have Dumbledore break this dumb curse?"

"Honestly Ron, I think he's got more important things to worry about than my love life" They had turned down the hall to the dungeons where the potions class was. Draco was there. For a moment their eyes met and a second later Harry was holding Ron back from jumping him.

"Stay away from her, alright? You smarmy prat! You _and_ your sleazy mum!" Ron bellowed.

"Shut it, Ron!" Hermione whirled to face him, pulling her wand out. "Just because nobody's making prophecies about you, don't get your wand in a knot!"

He shook Harry off and shrugged, "yeah, whatever. It's still mental if you ask me."

"Well, maybe that's why I'm NOT asking you, Ronald Weasley." her eyes narrowed dangerously. He took that as his cue to get to class and sat with Ernie, careful to avoid Hermione altogether.

"Sorry about him," Harry muttered as they took their seats. "He'll come around." She just bent low over her cauldron to hide her face.

At the end of class Ron sped out first. Harry tried to get Slughorn to talk and when he turned back to his bag, having been unsuccessful yet again, he found Draco standing across the table from Hermione talking to her. He grabbed his bag and was about to leave but Draco said, "wait, Potter, stay."

Draco turned back to Hermione, "you did tell him, right?"

"Yeah, yeah he knows." she admitted.

"Ok, it's just, I think until we're ready, we should probably avoid being alone together. I don't want you to think I'm avoiding you, I just feel like it's safer."

"Oh yeah, I agree!" Hermione looked relieved.

"I want you to know, too, I want to be a good father. That's important to me, so we can wait until it's really a good time, you know?" Draco was holding his bag awkwardly in front of his trousers, but his voice was serene and sincere. "I want to be here for you, I know to some extend what you're going through; though for me it's just you, you're dealing with, what like five of us?"

"potentially..." Hermione chuckled. "I'm really fortunately your family didn't have more kids."

Draco laughed, "yeah, aren't you glad it wasn't the Weasley's you were cursed to?"

She laughed outright, he was right, that'd be way too many people to be irresistibly attracted to!

So it was decided, she and Draco would avoid each other at Hogwarts and wait until they could responsibly choose to conceive a child together. It seemed so reasonable. Her plans for that night however, made her nervous.

To take her mind off of it, she and Harry sat at the library and discussed the prophecy.

"'Quicksilver pierces black' that seems straightforward, Bellatrix says quicksilver stands for Hermes the Greek god called Mercury by the Romans. Black would be them. 'Hearts three' again, three sisters. But 'vines entwined'?"

"Could mean their offspring, like the vines on the Black family tapestry..." Harry suggested thoughtfully.

"Of course, Harry, that's brilliant. Ok, the bailif...I guess that's the manager of the farm, they said he was my ancestor...wait a second." She pulled out a dictionary and read,

"grang·er  
noun  
1. a farmer.  
Origin:  
1125–75; Middle English granger: farm-bailiff Anglo-French; Old French grangier."

Harry looked at her, "so, your name describes the legend?" She nodded.

"Always thought it was an odd name for a dentist..." she mused. "So what is the throne?" Harry shrugged. "Narcissa said they were landowners, not royalty. There is no Wizarding royalty, so what does throne mean?"

"I dunno."

"Well, this last is obvious, I'm the one to bring the heir home to the Black family."

Harry looked at his friend, "yeah, hey we better head to Defense, can't count on Snape being mellow twice, right?"

"Oh no!" Hermione gasped.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Snape just broke up with Draco, because of me! Because of the prophecy. He's bound to be horrible!" Hermione groaned.

"Snape?" Harry stopped in his tracks and adjusted his bag, "Snape was with Malfoy?"

"Yeah..." Hermione looked like she was going to have to face her Newts already. She was a bit green.


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: yes, I'm horrible. You'll see ;-) (but never fear, you won't be disappointed!)_

"Occlumency is the art by which the mind itself is defended against Dark forces. Today you will get into pairs and practice. I think to make certain people don't cheat, I shall assign your partners." Snape's voice was dangerous and Hermione was not surprised in the least when it was announced she'd be paired with Draco.

They sat facing each other and Snape pushed their chairs closer with an evil smirk. "Now to cast Legilimancy, you'll look into your partner's eyes with a strong focused _desire_ to _penetrate_ your partner. Make sure you hold your wand firmly. For those on the receiving end of things, _do try_ to resist...if you can remember that you want to, that is." He had crooned the description so sensually that half the class was fidgeting and uncomfortable feeling he was discussing something less than suitable for a classroom.

He finally finished and the class was busy trying get into someone's mind or trying to keep someone out. Draco slid with ease into Hermione's mind as there had been no instruction on exactly how one was to repel the invasion. But Draco's presence in her mind was so gentle and sweet, she soon forgot to even try. Of course it was impossible with the influence of the curse and soon every fantasy she'd ever had about Draco was playing out for her captive audience. Unconsciously they leaned towards each other and were almost kissing when Snape drew his wand between them breaking the spell.

"Granger! Do you recall that we are practicing Occlumancy, not seduction? Surely after your display at the Christmas party your various lesbian paramours would be unimpressed with your switching sides yet again, hmm?" Her face felt hot. Snape wasn't done however, he turned to Draco and hissed, "stand up."

"No." Draco sneered.

"10 points from Slytherin." The room erupted in whispers, had Snape just taken points from his own house? "Now unless you'd like to volunteer to miss Quidditch until the end of the year, I said STAND UP."

Draco stood, Snape spun him to face to class, he had no time to cover himself. His prominent erection was visible through his trousers and the class erupted in laughter. Draco's face was burning.

"Occlumancy is about control, something it seems Malfoy here is _lacking_." Snape mocked.

"I can manage Occlumancy, Professor, if you'd like to try, go ahead." Draco looked at him defiantly.

"Oh, I've tried you alright, I found you..._wanting_." Snape's lip curled before he turned away leaving Draco to sink back into his chair thoroughly mortified and seething.

"Homework; I want three rolls of parchment by Thursday on the theoretical basic of Occlumancy." The class groaned.

Ron caught up to Hermione and Harry, "Oy, now I'm _sure_ something nicked his bullocks, no real man would do that to a student! He was bang out of line." Hermione took that to mean Ron had indeed 'come around'.

"He just has a bad case of cranialrectumitis..." she hissed.

"Whu..?" Ron looked confused. Hermione laughed, "I mean he has his head stuck up his arse." They laughed together then.

Hermione got her things together in the common room for the night and headed to the floo to go to her house.

Dinner began with Hermione relating the disastrous class of that afternoon. Narcissa frowned. "I think I'll send him an owl and remind him that it would interest the Ministry to know he'd been sleeping with an underage student!"

Bella looked concerned, "couldn't turn that back on us?" she gestured towards Hermione.

Narcissa shook her head, "Hermione is seventeen already, as of September, Draco won't be until June."

Bella's eyes widened, "you're seventeen?" she asked Hermione.

"Huh? yeah. Everyone assumes I'm sixteen, but yeah, I turned seventeen in September like Narcissa says, why?"

"Then you were never underage with me!" Bella smiled.

"huh?" Hermione thought a bit, "oh, right, coming of age is at seventeen. I guess so."

Bella was so happy she leaned in and kissed Hermione right there at the table. When they broke apart, Hermione noticed Narcissa was scooping up more cottage pie and looked a bit uncomfortable. Bella noticed as well and nudged Hermione mouthing, "kiss her!"

Hermione hesitated, but when Narcissa sat back in her chair Hermione got up and pulled her head back, meeting her startled gaze and then kissed her hard on the mouth. Narcissa whimpered and Hermione slid her tongue across Narcissa's lips. The older witch gasped and Hermione pressed the advantage, claiming her mouth completely. Narcissa's fork dropped to her plate with a clatter and Bella chuckled.

"That's hot." Bella crooned and Hermione sat back down, blushing. "You're going to have no trouble making my baby sister scream, my love."

"Are you sure this is ok?" Hermione asked, chewing her lip and savoring the taste of Narcissa's mouth and the bit of gravy she'd stolen from her lips. "Do you...uh...want to be there?"

Narcissa's eyes were as wide as saucers looking at Bella. Bella smiled, "Of course it's fine. The first time," Bella smiled at her sister and raised an eyebrow, "I think you should be focused on her, but later, could be fun. Tonight, I want you to come straight to me after and tell me everything." Bella looked so hungry when she said this, there was no doubt how she felt about the situation. Hermione nodded. It might be strange, but somehow she thought it just might work out.

After dinner Narcissa flitted off to have a bath while Hermione worked on homework. Despite trying very hard to focus, her stomach was fluttering with nerves. It didn't help that Bella was gleefully enjoying watching her lover get nervous about a date.

Finally, Hermione decided she wasn't getting anything further done and she sat in Bella's lap for a bit and kissed her. Bella held her tight and said, "Baby, you should know, I love you and nothing will change that."

"I will never leave you Bella." Hermione crooned and nibbled her neck.

Bella growled softly saying, "if you start that, you might never make it to her room, you'd better go." One last long deep kiss and Hermione anxiously made her way down the hall. Her heart pounding so hard she couldn't hear her own footsteps.

The door was closed so she knocked, "Come" Narcissa's voice was heard from inside. Hermione thought, 'soon, I will, I'm sure.' and reached for the doorknob.


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: u can haz sex dems tiem nao  
_

Narcissa had placed candles all around the room along with vases of roses. She wore a white night gown with lace and had carefully cleaned everything that came to mind. Still she paced nervously and felt the butterflies in her stomach wrestling until their wings were all tied up together. She wished she hadn't eaten so much at dinner. She felt sick.

She sat back down at the end of the bed and tried reading. The words swam on the page. She set the book down and when she heard the soft knock, she nearly fell off the bed. She choked out, "come." and watched as the door slid open and Hermione stepped in. Her voice failed her then when she saw Hermione's shy smile.

Closing the door behind her Hermione came over and sat next to Narcissa. For a long minute they just looked at each other. Hermione broke the silence, "I'm kinda nervous..." she said softly as she reached up to tuck a strand of pale hair behind Narcissa's ear.

"Me too...I've never...uh.." Narcissa smiled shyly.

"You've never been with another woman?" Hermione asked.

"No, never, actually I've never been with anyone but my husband and even that stopped a while back." Narcisa looked positively bashful.

"How long?" Hermione asked in shock.

Narcissa smiled ruefully, "Before Draco could ride a broom." Hermione was amazed, even if Draco's boasts were exaggerated, it still seemed likely that Narcissa had not had sex in at least a decade. Hermione wasn't sure if she felt relieved she wouldn't be compared to anyone or more nervous wanting to perform enough to make up for such a long time.

Narcissa chuckled, "well, I did once convince Bella to make out with me when we were teens." Hermione raised an eyebrow, "I told her I'd never kissed a boy and needed practice beforehand so I wouldn't look stupid. It wasn't true, Lucius was a pig even then, but he was a lousy kisser and though I loved him, I wondered what _her_ soft luscious mouth was like."

"You liked it?"

"oh yeah, but I was conflicted because she's my sister so I'm ashamed to say I avoided her for months. I was so ashamed that it had turned me on so much." Narcissa concluded sadly.

"I think she's forgiven you..." Hermione said softly and pulled Narcissa to her and kissed her. She could relate only too well to feeling conflicted about desire. There was something so fragile and lonely about this woman, Hermione thought she was like a tiny flower in a meadow nearly choked by weeds, she wanted to draw her out and give her a place in the sun.

Slowly, maddeningly languorously, the kiss deepened and they fell softly onto the bed. Then Hermione traced the shape of Narcissa's face with her fingertips eliciting barely audible gasps from her. "You are so gorgeous..." Leaning over her, Hermione slid her lips along her jawline, pressing tender kisses every little bit until she reached the base of her throat. Narcissa's quickened pulse could be seen throbbing in her neck and Hermione kissed it.

Then she sat up and pulled the nightgown over Narcissa's head with a bit of help. Hermione took her time gazing at the woman's body. Taking in the small nipples poised pertly on small breasts. Narcissa was more delicate than Bella in every way. Hermione yanked off her own top and jeans and laid on top of Narcissa kissing her deeply again. Narcissa reached up and clung to her neck with both arms and straddled Hermione's leg. Hermione slid her hand down and cupped Narcissa's ass.

They came out of the kiss gasping for breath and grinding their hips together. But Hermione wanted more. She pulled down and kissed her way to the white panties and pulled them off. Narcissa bit her lip. She was already very wet. Hermione looked at her sex, it was so dainty and sweet, pink and neat, with blonde curls perched over her opening like a sign pointing the way for Hermione's mouth. She wasted no time in tasting her. Narcissa gasped as she felt the wet heat envelop her clit. She tasted like honeyed dandelion tea; bitter and sweet, clean and wholesome. Hermione savored the pearly fluid that dripped from the pink frill before pressing her tongue in to lap up the sweetness there. Narcissa was panting and clutching the bedcover.

Hermione lifted her legs and placed them on her shoulders, inviting Narcissa to ride her. Narcissa's toes curled and her thighs clenched. Her mouth was an "O" and her eyes were wide, but she made no sound until after the first shock of her orgasm had hit. "AAAAH!" she yelled as the second and third wave crashed upon her. But Hermione wasn't done, she continued licking and sucking even as the spasms slowed and Narcissa was sobbing softly into her hands and still ,Hermione wouldn't relent. In another minute of agonizing pleasure, a tidal wave of pleasure overtook Narcissa and her whole body seized up as she screamed and her second orgasm shook her to her core. Finally Hermione laid her tongue over the trembling bud and Narcissa fell back exhausted.

Hermione conjured a tall glass and filled it with water with her wand. Then she cradled Narcissa and helped her drink. "Thanks" Narcissa panted, her voice raw.

"Rest now," crooned Hermione as she pulled a blanket over them.

"We're not done, are we?" whimpered Narcissa, she wanted to return the favor but couldn't move at that moment.

"Not even close," grinned Hermione as she settled in behind Narcissa and held her. After a few moments, Narcissa was recovered enough to flip Hermione over and smile at her suggestively.

"My turn!" she grinned and kissed Hermione. Then she got up and retrieved something from the drawer of the bedside table. Hermione couldn't see as some of the candles had burned low and Narcissa said, "on your knees."

Hermione knelt and felt warm hands dragging her panties down to her knees then sharp nails were dragged back up and a finger flicked against her exposed sex. Hermione heard a soft click behind her and a couple whispered spells and finally a soft buzzing sound. But nothing could have prepared her for the feeling of being suddenly filled with something large, thick and hot with something attached to it, like a little mouth that was vibrating that latched onto her clit. Narcissa chuckled when Hermione gasped.

"I had this made after I saw your thoughts, I hoped I might some day get to use it. It is an enchanted dildo that allows me to feel through it with a clit stimulator attachment. Do you like it?"

Hard as it was to think with such intense pleasure driving all thought from her mind, Hermione gasped, "yes, oh my, yes!"

Narcissa began to fuck her slowly, the vibrating mouth was slid back and forth over Hermione's clit and the combined sensation made her feel crazy. She began to push back against each thrust until it was so much that she could no longer coordinate movement. Narcissa raked her nails down Hermione's back and slapped her ass before grabbing her hair and riding her hard and furious. Some deep hard thrusts followed by slow teasing ones had Hermione moaning and gasping, begging for release. Narcissa leaned over her so her hair fell like water on Hermione's back and the contrast was enough. Hermione screamed as the last hard thrust threw her over the edge of pleasure and her body convulsed. Narcissa also shouted as another orgasm slammed her. They collapsed together on the bed and Narcissa fumbled to take off the toy and end the spell. She flung it over the edge of the bed and lay beside Hermione.

She whispered, "thank you, Hermione." When Hermione looked at her, she found eyes swimming with tears. Hermione held her a long time until her breathing had evened out, then she gathered up her clothes and slipped upstairs to Bella.

She fell into bed beside her lover and tried to speak, but all that would come out was "hng" so Bella smiled and gazed into her eyes, she watched the evening's events in Hermione's mind. Hermione was relieved it was so easy this way. By the time Bella withdrew from her mind, Hermione was fast asleep. Bella was smiling. She thought 'so, Cissy had wanted it even then, huh? Hmm, this could get interesting.'


	28. Chapter 28

After Hermione had left for school, Bella got up and came downstairs to find some breakfast. Before she could reach the kitchen, however, she heard a distressing sound coming from her sister's room. Pressing on the door she found Cissy crumpled on the bed sobbing. Bella ran to her and pulled her into her arms.

"Cissy! What is it? What's wrong?" Cissy was limp, her sobs wracking her body but she turned to Bella with some effort. "Baby, talk to me," Bella crooned.

"She..." Cissy sobbed, "she'll never love me..." she broke into fresh tears and hiccuped into her sister's shoulder. "Not like she does you."

Bella sighed and hugged her closer. "You don't know that, Cissy. You have to give it time."

"But," Cissy sniffled, "no one ever loves me _really_..."

"Don't be stupid Cissy_, I love you_!" Bella frowned at her.

"Not the same." Cissy pouted trying to turn away. Bella took her face and forced her sister to look at her.

"Stop it." Bella said firmly. "You've been through so much, you don't even realize it. Your husband is dead and your scared Draco will be captured, you've just defected from Voldemort and everything is still really raw. Part of why I've encouraged Hermione to focus on the curse is because it helps her keep from dwelling on what happened. She's not ready to even talk about it and frankly neither are you, but you need to know the nonsense you're telling yourself is defense against that pain. Ultimately, Cissy, I love you. You just don't know how much."

Cissy's eyes got wide, but before she could say anything, Bella kissed her mouth with tenderness and just enough pressure and insistence to communicate how wrong her sister was. Cissy pulled back, "can't breathe," she sniffed. Bella pointed her wand at her face and said "abgerere" and once the airways were clear, resumed kissing her.

********

Ron came through the portrait hole and found Harry working on his DADA parchment, he flopped into the chair across from him and pulled his own parchment out.

"oy, didn't you say that Hermione and Malfoy were going to wait 'til after school to, you know, shag?"

"yeah, why?"

"I don't think they made it." Ron gave Harry a kind of grimace like he'd just seen what could not be erased from memory.

"What?" Harry dropped his quill.

Ron kinda blushed and fidgeted, "yeah, I was going to pop through the passage behind the fourth floor tapestry, but it was, er, occupied. I think they'd just finished. But uh, yeah. Then Tonks came up just as Malfoy had got his pants done up and asked Hermione to go with her, so maybe she's in trouble."

"Tonks did?" Harry gasped, "oh no!"

"What?" Ron stared wondering what could be worse than getting busted shagging in a passageway.

"Ron, Tonks is just as much a relative of that family as Draco is; the curse!"

"Seriously, it's that bad?"

"Draco wouldn't be shagging Hermione at all without it, Ron. He's gay!"

Ron frowned, "don't tell me how you know, mate. This is all too weird."

Just then Hermione came in looking rather disheveled. She sat by Harry. "Oh man, I just fought off Tonks, she was asking me out."

"She didn't kiss you did she?"

"Tried..."

Ron chimed in, "so she wasn't busting you for...the Malfoy thing..."

"oh Ron, sorry you ran into that, it was an accident." she hung her head in her hands.

"an accident?" Ron frowned, "what, he like tripped and his dick fell into you?"

"Actually it was remarkably like that." Hermione looked sheepish. "It's weird." Ron's eyebrow popped up, "with him there's no snogging or anything, it's like just, animal." She shook her head sadly.

Harry looked at her, "was that the first time?"

She shook her head, "Third. First was this morning in McGonangall's office, he was there when I flooed in." Both boys gaped at her.

Ron kinda smiled, "I gotta say, Hermione, that's actually kind of impressive. I would never have taken you for being that, uh, adventurous."

Hermione chuckled, "oh that's nothing." she blushed, "with Narcissa and Bellatrix it's much more...um...adventurous."

Ron just stared at her like he was seeing her for the first time. Being a virginal boy of sixteen, he knew he'd best not get up anytime soon. He may have thought Malfoy a git but even he had to admit that Narcissa was attractive.

A small boy came up holding a bouquet of flowers bigger than he was. "Um, are you Hermione?" he squeaked.

"yeah" he handed her the flowers. She dug out the card, they were from Tonks. "Ah geez."

But Ron wasn't done indulging his curiosity. "So, uh...what do you DO, you know, if there's no bloke?"

"Ron!" Harry glared at him. But Hermione just laughed and said mysteriously, "whatever we feel like."

She headed to the floo to go home, taking the massive bright and gaudy flowers with her. Once gone Ron sighed, "Mate, as hot as that all is, it's kinda shriveling to know my best friend who's a girl, is getting more fanny than we ever will."

"Speak for yourself!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oy! You won't be cheating on my sister!"

"No, I won't! I meant in thinking it's hot. She's under a curse Ron, I don't even know if she enjoys it."

"Oh, she enjoys it, that much was clear from the passageway tryst, she's definitely enjoying this!" Ron sighed wistfully.

"Right, well, I'm happy being able to decide when to take things to the next level," Ron gave him a dangerous look, "which I'm sure will be after we're married! Hey, it's about time to take the Felix and try on getting that memory, let's go, you can look out for me."

****

Hermione got home and everything seemed normal. To her delight she was kissed by two beautiful women. She got a vase and put the flowers in and said, "We have to warn Tonks, she's stationed at Hogwarts and Hogsmeade so it seems avoidance is no longer pragmatic."

Bella said thoughtfully, "all right, I'll have her by for lunch. But tonight, my love, you have a date with Narcissa."

"What? but my homework..."

"nuh-uh, you've got reservations, I've laid out something for you upstairs, now go." Bella smiled at her.


	29. Chapter 29

Initially, Hermione couldn't figure out what color the gown was. She slipped it on, securing the strap at her neck and wriggling the formfitting waist over her hips and swooshing the flared skirt that ended at her knees. She stepped into the matching strappy heels and did up her hair and applied a light bit of make up. In the light of the bathroom, she turned to examine the effect in the mirror. Straight on the dress seemed silvery, but when she was moving one way it glittered plum, while turning the other flashed emerald. The effect was lovely and captivating.

Bella came in and strung a delicate silvery necklace at her throat that had a stone that matched the gown. Depending on the light, the stone was either green or purple.

Hermione went down the stairs and found Narcissa standing in the sitting room in a slim deep red gown. She gasped appreciatively at the vision of Hermione. Bellatrix pulled out two fur travelling cloaks and handed them over. "Alright, off you go!" she said chuckling.

They put on the cloaks and Narcissa pulled Hermione into her arms and twisted on the spot. The house disappeared into black and then they came out onto a starlit street.

"This way," Narcissa said softly and they made they're way down a few blocks into a larger avenue that was lit up by many neon signs. Narcissa took her hand and led her to a small dim, but elegant little Italian restaurant. She even held the door for Hermione, watching the younger witch pass by her with a hungry smirk.

Inside Narcissa stepped up coldly and said to the Maitre d', "I have a reservation. Black, party of two."

The tall slim man with greyish-blue skin merely bowed and waved them in. He led them to a C-shaped booth which was surrounded almost completely by a thick gold velvet curtain which left only enough open for the waiter to attend to them. Soft pleasant music was magically piped into each booth. Just enough to give ambiance without interfering with conversation. It was a perfect date location.

Piping fresh bread was brought in a basket with bowls of balsamic vinegar in olive oil, for dipping. Hermione had torn off a chunk of soft bread and dipped it then fed it to Narcissa, leaving a drip of vinegar on her lip, so Hermione followed by licking it up and kissing her. There was a polite little cough. They looked and there was a man who's face could barely be seen over the edge of the table.

"Good evening, Madams, my name is Jolyon, I'll be your waiter tonight. Could I get you ladies started with some drinks?" he squeaked.

They ordered their drinks; a dark lager for Narcissa which surprised Hermione and a vodka twist for Hermione which surprised Narcissa.

Hermione was surprised when the conversation turned out to be easy and relaxed with Narcissa. She got to find out about the older woman's past, including her time at University in Salem, Massachusetts and her talents with transfiguration at Hogwarts which had earned her a recommendation from McGonagall in her day.

Between the sumptuous food and the engaging conversation, Hermione found she thoroughly enjoyed herself. She felt more drawn to this woman than a few drinks, the conversation had also loosened up a bit and at one point Narcissa giggled and said, "no more of these," pointing to Hermione's drink, "after tonight, OK?"

"Why not?"

Narcissa winked and said, "You're pregnant." Hermione blushed crimson, but sensing her embarrassment, Narcissa was quick to change the subject. They talked about Hermione's upcoming NEWTS and Narcissa was intrigued that they shared an interest in Ancient Runes. They spent from the end of dessert to halfway through coffee comparing notes of varying theories about Rune interpretation. It was getting late by then.

Narcissa discreetly paid and led Hermione into the night. Hermione hadn't realized just how much she'd had to drink until she was on her feet then she felt a bit wobbly. As soon as they were off the main drag, she stumbled into Narcissa and pulled her to herself and kissed her sloppily. She reached under Narcissa's cloak and fondled her breasts, leaning her wind-chilled cheeks against Narcissa's hot neck. Just before she passed out she muttered, "mmmm...love you, 'Cissa"

Narcissa held onto her and Apparated back to the house. Bella helped her get Hermione undressed and into bed, then both women crawled in beside her.


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N: sorry for the short chapters, we are building to something but I needed certain scenes to be discreet. Thank you for bearing with me!_

Hermione woke up violently ill. Bella and Narcissa kept her home sending an owl up to the school. They had her drink water and rest. After the third day she went back, checking in with Madam Pomfrey before going to the Great Hall to meet everyone for breakfast.

She sat with Harry and Ron and told them why she'd been gone. As soon as she saw Draco, she jumped up and ran to him. A bit later Ron frowned, "Hey, Harry, did Malfoy always squeal and bounce like a little girl?"

"Eh?" Harry looked, Draco and Hermione were holding hands and giggling together, "Huh, well, he did just find out he'll be a father..."

"You'd think that'd inspire a bit of manliness."

"I dunno, I think his manliness ran its course, that's how they got that way." Harry added dryly. After that, with all temptation gone, Draco found he wanted to spend time with Hermione. He doted on her, which drew criticism from his previous crowd. So Harry and Ron had to learn to accept one more person hanging around.

When he wasn't around they discussed the horcruxes as Dumbledore had said it was OK. They didn't know yet that several of them were within reach.

It had been a few peaceful weeks with nights at home and days with friends and studying. Hermione hadn't felt sick again, but it was clearer all the time that she was pregnant. Her monthly had been missed and her breasts were tender and she felt more tired than usual. She checked in with Madam Pomfrey weekly and her lovers at home took care to feed her healthy food.

The weather was beginning to change as well, bringing rain and warmth. March was in full swing. Between the rain and the changes, however, Hermione was running to the girl's bathroom a bit more frequently.

One afternoon the rain was pounding against the windows and Hermione decided a stop in to the bathroom before lunch would be helpful. She made her way past the throngs of students making her way to the Great Hall and headed up the stairs. She did not notice that she was being followed.

While she was in a stall, Crabbe and Goyle had come in after her, chased out the one first year that was washing her hands then locked the door.

She came out and found them aiming their wands, she never had time to get out her wand. "Stupefy!" Goyle shouted and Hermione was knocked off her feet. He went over and looked down at her, "shall we see just how big a slut this mudblood is?"

Crabbe just chuckled thickly. Goyle kicked her bag away and undid his pants, climbing onto her immobile form. He ripped off her panties and pulled up her skirt and began to rape her.

"Man, she's kinda tight," Goyle spat out between grunts. "Hey c'mere and hold down her arms, I wanna wake the bitch up so I can feel her squirm."

"ok." Crabbe knelt by her head and pinned her arms. Goyle raised his wand again, "ennervate", and Hermione's eyes flew open. "Don't bother screaming mudblood, everyone knows what a little slut you are so no one will bother looking in, besides, the door is locked and muffled" he laughed evilly.

Hermione just groaned, "no no no no no..." and began to sob. She didn't try to fight, all the terror and horror of Malfor Manor tumbled into her mind like bricks, leaving her completely devastated.

"Oh come on, bitch, move for me like you do for Draco!" Goyle shouted in her face. He was still pounding her with his cock. But she just turned away and cried. Crabbe looked at her face contorted in misery and he didn't feel so good about this anymore.

"Hey, uh, maybe we should go..." he said cautiously.

"Shut it, Crabbe!" Goyle thrust harder and harder, hurting Hermione with his weight and violence. Finally he slammed one last time then got up, fixing his pants. Hermione lay still, silent tears sliding into her hair.

"Get up, filthy little cunt. I'm gonna make you dance!"

Numbly she got to her feet and looked for her bag, but Goyle started throwing stinging jinxes at her, hitting her feet and hands so she was hopping around and shrieking. Crabbe frowned, "man, that's kinda...sick."

Goyle turned to him to tell him to shut it and fired off another jinx intending to hit her knee, but she was falling over from the pain in her feet and the jinx hit her stomach. Her eyes went wide and as she collapsed there was a gush of blood down her legs.

Crabbe stared at her and the blood and tapped Goyle. He turned back and seeing the blood said, "Run!" and they left her there on the cold floor in a puddle of her own blood and tears, losing consciousness.


	31. Chapter 31

A streak of angry red flew into the Great Hall where students were at dinner at top speed, turning heads. It stopped by Harry and Ron and resolved into the form of Tonks. "Harry, Ron, Draco! Come with me NOW!" They got up to follow her out, not even asking what the trouble was until they were within view of the Hospital Wing.

"What's going on?" Ron asked. Tonks turned to them, her hair and eyes blazing red.

"Hermione has been attacked, she's seriously hurt. I thought you'd want to see her before she's transferred to St. Mungo's tonight. Now, be very quiet no matter what you see, she's still being stabilized." all three of the boys looked grim.

They filed into the hospital wing and the sight before them was heart-wrenching. Dumbledore and Snape were standing around a pale unconscious Hermione laying on a bed. Snape was covered in blood with his hands on her abdomen chanting continuously. Dumbledore had one had on her head and one on her heart, also chanting continuously. When Draco saw the blood he fell to his knees and covered his mouth with his hands. Harry and Ron backed away to the other side of the room to make way for the aids coming and going bringing potions and taking away blood soaked cloths.

They watched in silence for nearly twenty minutes after which Dumbledore stopped and shook his head. "Severus, you need to rest, you've been trying for hours, if she doesn't want to heal there's nothing we can do, I'm afraid."

"If you want to give up you are free to do so but I will NOT let her go!" Snape seethed at the headmaster. Dumbledore bowed his head and went to wash his hands. Then he went to Draco and pulled him up, hugging him. "I'm so sorry for your loss." he said softly.

"What? No, it can't be..." he stammered, tears springing again to his eyes.

"I'm sorry, we couldn't save the baby. Hermione's own life hangs in the balance, I've pushed her into a coma to keep her shock from killing her, but ultimately she has to choose to stay alive. Snape has been forcing the bleeding to stop for hours, keeping her alive, but it can't be done for much longer."

"No, Hermione! Don't leave us!" Draco cried, he ran over and took her hand. Then Bellatrix and Narcissa came in, in a rush and gathered near her.

"Hermione, honey, we're here." Bellatrix crooned, sadly. Narcissa wiped away tears with her hand and placed her hands on Draco's shoulders. Silently they sat for another hour. Snape was trembling from head to toe but he wasn't stopping. Finally he looked up, "it's stopped! The bleeding stopped." and then he fainted from exhaustion.

Harry and Ron helped Dumbledore get him into another bed. Then Madam Pomfrey came and cleaned Hermione up, carefully covering her with a fresh warm blanket. Then she attended to Snape who was awake again after a few moments, brushing her off saying he was fine.

Snape stood shakily at the end of the bed, Dumbledore stood by him giving him subtle support. Snape turned to Draco.

"Draco," he whispered, "Forgive me. I was a fool. She didn't deserve this."

Narcissa spone, "De we know what happened?"

Snape nodded, "She was raped." A tear slid from his eye, "Again!" the last word he spat out with pure venom.

Dumbledore took over, guiding Snape to a chair where he broke into sobs. "She was found in a bathroom by a student who ran to the faculty room and found Severus, he brought her here and worked tirelessly ever since. We don't yet know who attacked her, we have to wait to see if she comes out of the coma and is willing to tell us."

Bellatrix and Narcissa were sobbing softly in each other's arms then.

Snape's deep voice resonated again, "I will find who did this and _they __**will**__ pay_."

****

Classes were suspended for a week while an investigation was underway. Dumbledore addressed the students at the following breakfast dressed in black.

"A terrible crime has been committed here yesterday and a student remains at this time in a coma. Had it not been for the tireless efforts of Professor Snape, that student would have perished. Until the responsible parties are found, all students will be restricted to their Common Rooms, even meals will be taken there. Our school will be host to Aurors until the investigation is **fruitful.** And every student will be accounted for or they shall be hunted down and questioned, so please do not give the Aurors any reason to suspect you." he sat back down looking older and more defeated than he had been seen since Diggory's murder.

The students filed out in silence, each House attended by a host of Aurors watching them carefully. Draco was not present, however. He had been excused to stay with Hermione at St. Mungo's with his mother and aunt. There he met Hermione's parents who assumed he was her boyfriend by the complete devotion he showed to her, and accepted him completely along with his family. They had no idea how bound their family was to his.

On the third day of the investigation, Crabbe slipped out of his common room and sought out an Auror. "I need to speak to Snape, please" he said with a quavering voice.

Professor Snape saw Crabbe in his office. His knuckles were white from clenching the desk while Crabbe spoke, but he remained otherwise impassive.

"I was there, Professor, when Hermione was raped. I didn't do it, but I didn't stop it. I wish I had." fat tears plopped onto his ham-like fists clenching and unclenching in his lap. "It was Goyle. We had been pressured by our fathers to punish the mudblood for causing the Malfoy defection from the Dark Lord's ranks and Goyle wanted to prove had had what it takes to take the Mark like Draco had last year. But I thought she'd be strong and put up a fight. After he stunned her and started doing her, he had me hold her arms while he brought her around. He wanted her to know it was happening. But she just cried. She didn't fight or scream or cuss or anything. It was weird. Goyle, he used stinging jinxes on her to make her 'dance' and that's when the blood happened, I don't know why, it was so sudden. So we ran." Crabbe had said all this in a rush not daring to look up. "But Professor, you're one of the Dark Lord's most trusted allies, surely you can help us, right? You can save us from Dumbledore."

Snape's eyes narrowed, "I cannot help you." he said coldly.


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N: tomorrow there will be no chapter update. That is because it is blackout day to protest SOPA. As a fanfic writer, I am only too aware of how vulnerable we become if mega corporations are allowed to stretch their ownership to new and totalitarian levels. Let's keep the internet a place where we can share ideas not let the profit-mongers steal the last of our freedoms. Thank you.  
_

The sound of clunking boots echoed down the hall. Andromeda sighed heavily, "Honestly Nymphadora, can't you make some effort to look more...feminine?"

Tonk's hair flashed brilliant puce, "why would I want to do that?"

"What man will want to marry you looking like some ragamuffin crossed with a Goblin?" Andromeda seethed.

"Mum, I told you, I don't fancy blokes." Her hair started spiraling rainbow colors in a delightedly garish fashion.

"It's just a phase, you haven't found the right wizard yet." Tonks rolled her eyes at the same old argument.

They came to Hermione's room and Narcissa met them, "Andromeda, Dora, I'm so pleased you could join us."

"Not at all, I'm pleased to have my sisters back," Andromeda began pleasantly, "but I confess I couldn't quite make sense of the message. What is this girl to us?"

Narcissa glanced back at the door, "Perhaps it'd be best to talk before I take you in to see her."

They went to a cafe down the street where Narcissa explained what they had learned regarding the prophecy and the curse and how it had led to events thus far. Andromeda was shifting uncomfortably at the insinuation that both of her sisters were sleeping with the same young witch, but she withheld comment.

When Narcissa added, "If I understand correctly, Dora here has already had some experience with the effects of the curse," Andromeda gave her a sharp look. "But ultimately right now she needs protection. It may be a while now before she can resume normal activity, let alone conceive again. That means that in the meantime, all of us will be affected. We need to use caution."

"I don't mind watching over her," Tonks offered sweetly, if naively.

Andromeda cut her a scathing retort, "honestly with you already being prone to such _tendencies_, I doubt that's wise." The spikes in Tonk's hair drooped.

Narcissa looked steadily at her sister and said in a measured voice, "If you're referring to the fact that Dora is gay, you should really just accept her as she is, 'Dromeda; she is a wonderful young witch who anyone ought to be proud of." Tonks' spikes perked back up and turned pink. "And besides, it seems a bit strange hearing prejudice being spouted by you of all people. My own son is gay and I am perfectly happy with him being as he is."

Andromeda was momentarily speechless. They finished their coffees and headed back to St. Mungo's. They went in to Hermione's room where Bellatrix was sitting by her side. When she saw who was with Narcissa she quipped, "is that wise?"

Narcissa nodded, "They need to know what they are dealing with and it's best when she's not awake and returning it _with feeling_ if you know what I mean."

But Andromeda had a strange look on her face as she stared down at the unconscious Hermione. The girl looked angelic with her hair splayed out over the fluffy white pillow. Tonks looked like an eager prince gazing at Sleeping Beauty.

"So she's the One," Tonks gasped. "We'll get the guy that hurt her. That's for sure."  
Just then a silvery orb came to Tonks and requested her presence to question a suspect. Bella jumped up, "I'll go with you."

Andromeda and Narcissa took the seats on either side of Hermione. Narcissa easily took one of Hermione's hands and Andromeda kept staring with a frightened look on her face. "What is this feeling?" she asked at last.

"Don't worry, in this case, it actually is 'just a phase'." Narcissa smiled at her indulgently.

Goyle was dragged from the Slytherin Common room by force. He was screaming, "he lied, it wasn't me, he made that shit up!"

*smack!*

Severus hit him as soon as they were in the passageway. "Fool!" he spat at him, "Crabbe knew details of the attack he could only have known had he been there. Did you honestly think the Dark Lord would reward you for such base stupidity? No, Gregory, I'm turning you over to the tender mercies of Bellatrix Lestrange, I've little doubt she can make herself quite plain even to someone as thick as you!"

Goyle's eyes bugged out. The auror had magically bound his wrists and he was pushed down to the floor. Tonks and Bella slid around the corner, both with eyes burning holes into the crouched figure.

"Thank you Sev, we've been briefed, you can release him to our custody now." Bella said coldly.

Tonks piped up, "Yeah, we'll get him to the Ministry _eventually_, then the dementors can have him..."

Goyle screamed then went silent when Tonks pointed her wand at him. "Don't kill me!" he pleaded.

"Oh, no," Bella crooned evilly, "death is too kind for the likes of you. We'll prepare you mentally for the dementors then once you've been kissed, we'll send you to your father _with a message_."


	33. Chapter 33

Golden sun streamed in the windows shining on the table where Bella and Narcissa sat eating toast with tea. For all the weather spoke of good times, the two sisters sat in somber silence. Their musings were interrupted, however by a head popping up in their hearth. Even had it not been for the flames, it would have been an odd sight; Tonks' head was poking through the flames with bright sunny yellow hair sticking out at odd angles.

"She's awake!" The sisters jumped up and headed to follow the disappearing head into the floo. Moments later they were rushing along the bright corridor at St. Mungo's. Flying into the room, they saw it was true, Hermione was sitting up in bed smiling weakly at them.

"hi," she said somewhat sheepishly. The shock of relief overcame Bella and she dropped to her knees and burst into tears. Narcissa helped her into a chair and they sat sniffling and hugging her. Opposite them, Draco and Tonks sat hanging on every moment with her.

"So, Draco has been updating me. I guess I was out a while. But the mediwizards say I'll be fully recovered soon." Narcissa tried to smile encouragingly but thought that there is recovery then there is _recovery_. It was not lost on her that Hermione flinched unconsciously every time anyone touched her. Some things were going to take longer.

When Draco went back to school, Dumbledore came and told Hermione she'd be finishing the term with tutors at home. He also mentioned that there was a horcrux in her vault at Gringotts and as soon as she was able, they should go and get it.

A week later, Hermione had still not gone home. It was being discussed that she might be better served in a different ward, one that addressed psychological issues, but Bellatrix was distraught over it. Discussing it outside her room with Narcissa and Draco one day, she mused, "maybe she doesn't want us living with her anymore?"

Narcissa frowned, "I don't think it's that, I think she's just scared." Draco shook his head and slipped back into her room.

"Hermione," he said softly. She looked at him sadly. "Hermione, I'm going to get in bed with you." Her eyes got big.

"Why?"

"Just to cuddle." he said and pulled off his trousers and shirt. Then he lifted her blankets and slid in beside her, pulling her into his arms. At first she tensed up, but he didn't do anything but hold her, despite the aching erection straining his boxers. She could feel it too, but his stillness was soothing, so she began to relax and breathe. She slipped her arms around him and rested against him. She ran her hands up and down his back and inhaled his scent, it was comforting to her.

He petted her hair. "I will never hurt you, Hermione. I know you're scared, but if you let that fear take over, then you let Goyle stay inside you. You have to reject him and what he did."

She tensed up again, then when he looked in her eyes she cried softly. He kept holding her and eventually she relaxed, having cried herself out. "Draco?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I still want sex, but I'm frightened it'll hurt."

He studied her face and smiled warmly, "don't do it until it feels like you need it as bad as you need oxygen."

"Ok" she breathed. They talked for a while; or rather he talked and she probed him with questions. Then she put her finger over his lips, pushed him on his back and straddled him. She guided his member into her and then laid down on him, for a long time just feeling the sensation of having him there. He laid there totally still, letting her touch and stroke him. Finally she started to roll her hips and they both sighed softly in pleasure. It was very subdued, gentle and sensual. They took their time and eventually he came with a whimper and she slid off of him and laid at his side smiling.

"Thank you, Draco."

"My pleasure."

A few hours later they got up and dressed and Hermione was ready to go home with Bella and Narcissa. She asked if the three of them could share a bedroom. They had already been spooning every night to stave off the loneliness of missing her so it was readily agreed to. She didn't want to be alone.

***

Hermione and Dumbledore arrived together at Gringotts and with ease went to Hermione's vault and retrieved the cup of Hufflepuff. Afterwards they went to his office and the Sword of Gryffindor came down upon the cup. A scream was heard only by the two there, but after the cup was blackened and smoking.

"How many now?" Hermione asked.

"If I'm not much mistaken, the diary, the ring, and the locket, brings us to halfway there. Harry and I are looking for something which belonged to Ravenclaw, so keep your eyes and ears peeled." he said thoughtfully.

"Will do."

Bellatrix was tutoring her in potions and DADA, Narcissa handled Runes and Charms, and Andromeda came by to tutor Herbology and History, leaving Tonks to tutor her in Transfiguration. Many of these session began or ended with some friendly play, but that seemed to inspire scholastic focus in Hermione. The months passed quickly until Hermione sat her exams.

For May first they had held a special feast, allowing Hermione and Draco the whole day and night together. The result of which was that by the end of June, Hermione was starting to show again.

Once she was with child again, Tonks, Andromeda and Draco all lost the urge to distract her from studies, allowing them to forge a solid friendship. At the end of term feast, Tonks appeared with suddenly silver hair. Hermione went up to see her and found Luna Lovegood standing by her side, holding her hand.

"Oh, hi Luna," Hermione smiled.

"Hi, Hermione," Luna responded dreamily, "Tonks and I have a date, hope you don't mind."

"Oh, of course not!"

Tonks smiled shyly at Hermione, "Cool, you know you should go on a double date with us sometime."

"Great, which of my lovers should I bring?" Hermione chuckled.

"How many do you have now?" Luna inquired.

"Um, just two."

"Bring them both, my aunts are more fun than I ever imagined! Oh and Draco and Severus made up, maybe they'd like to join?" Tonks mused.

"Oh, I don't know, Tonks, Professor Snape is still my teacher, he seems like he might be uptight about that." Luna pointed out.

"Oh, right."

Hermione left them and found Ron and Harry. Harry was sitting with Ginny and Ron was avoiding Lavender who still looked like she wanted to get him with a snargaluff plant.

"So, what's the plan for summer?" Hermione asked.

Harry grinned, "I'm going to Grimmauld place."

Ginny leaned over, "until you come to the Burrow anyway, you guys aren't allowed to miss the wedding!"

Later Hermione was walking the grounds with Draco and talking. "I think I'm finally ready to ask, um, what did happen to Crabbe and Goyle?"

Draco stared at the ground, "Well, Crabbe turned himself in, so his sentence was less; he was expelled and his wand snapped and he's on house arrest for three years. Goyle, well, he was turned over to Tonks and Bellatrix to deliver to the Ministry."

"And they didn't go direct, did they?"

"No. Let's just say that he was missing key parts with which he attacked you. Then he was given the dementor's kiss. After that I heard a note was pinned to his cloak and he was dropped off at his parent's estate. After that, nearly half of Voldemort's followers defected."

"So, he's losing?" Hermione queried.

"Yeah, seems like it. Funny how a little thing changes everything." Draco chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Hermione looked up at him.

"Well, if you hadn't used a memory charm on Bellatrix that day in Hogsmeade, I think it could have gone very differently."

The warm air was perfumed with flowers and birds were singing. The small group busied themselves at the lakeside park laying out blankets and setting up picnic baskets. Finally Hermione was sitting with Narcissa and Bellatrix and Luna sat with Tonks and they enjoyed their leisurely lunch.

Hermione had been asking Narcissa about how Draco had gotten involved with Snape, but Narcissa was blushing and saying to ask Draco. Hermione got the sense that she had seen something she had not intended to.

Luna chimed in, "Funny isn't it?" She was picking tomatoes off her sandwich having said they tended to host parasites that caused color-blindness, "I would have thought Draco would have ended up with Professor McGonagall..."

Bellatrix choked on her butterbeer and Narcissa and Hermione stared openmouthed. Tonks just asked, "why is that?"

"Well, she becomes a cat and his name means dragon and of course in Chinese astrology the Tiger and the Dragon are most especially suited to passionate relationships." Luna explained dreamily.

Bellatrix was struggling not to laugh and failing. Tonks just looked fascinated saying, "really? Wow, I never knew!"

Hermione chuckled, "But Luna, McGonagall doesn't turn into a tiger, just a cat."

Narcissa added, "Besides, Draco was born in the year of the Monkey..."

Luna was unfazed, "oh, perhaps that's why then." Hermione and Narcissa exchanged looks that said they thought Draco's lack of interest in the Transfiguration teacher had little to do with astrology, Chinese or otherwise.

Somehow the basket from Hermione's group got emptied first while Tonks' and Luna's basket remained largely untouched. Tonks had explained that she really didn't cook, leaving it to Luna to pack the basket. She had chosen such interesting dishes as spaghetti noodles slathered in a sweet red bean paste and "veggie dogs" made from pureed asparagus, brussel sprouts and baked beans copiously coated in so much sweet hot mustard that Bellatrix, who would try any food at least once nearly choked on it. Luna had simply said, "the spice is really good for the sinuses and we all know that clear sinuses lead to better dreams!"

Bellatrix looked at Narcissa when she could breathe again, "do we?" Narcissa shrugged.

Once lunch was done, Tonks set up a net for magical volleyball. Apparently the enchanted ball never touched the ground but also tended to try to hit the players when the players tried to hit it. The game consisted of psyching out the ball to hit you where you wanted to send it flying vaguely in the right direction. Bella was quite good at it, but Tonks was best. With them on opposite sides, the game was evenly matched. Hermione had sat out deciding that a ball trying to smack her around just might be contraindicated given her condition. Even so, much of the game was spent chasing all over the park after the ball got hit in some errant direction.

Back at home, Hermione was getting ready for her visit to her parents.  
"So, you're going to tell them about us?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," I'm sure it'll be confusing but it's best if they understand that Draco was never my boyfriend and that this baby was intended by all of us; otherwise they'd likely think he had abandoned me or something." Hermione mused while folding up some socks. "But I'll only be gone a week."

She got up and kissed Bella deeply, slipping her arms around her waist and savoring the touch of her lover. Tonks had asked an interesting question during the day, "why did Hermione, Bellatrix and Narcissa all stay together after the curse no longer exerted an influence?" Hermione had just smiled and said, "Love is a more powerful magic."


	34. Chapter 34

"Mother!" Draco ran into her room crying. She'd just woken up after Hermione's return from her parents they had stayed up talking late into the night.

"What is it?" she said rubbing her eyes. Bella and Hermione came down to see what the commotion was about. Draco stood by the bed, sobbing, "Severus said...he said...I can't believe...it can't be...Harry! It can't...oh, Mother!"

"Draco, honey," Bellatrrix put her arms around him, "please try to explain."

He swallowed hard and said softly, "he has to die. he has part of Voldemort's soul in him. That's why Dumbledore is after horcruxes. Voldemort can't die until Harry does!"

Hermione gasped. Bella's eyes hardened. "I have to kill Nagini. I've no doubt she is one too."

"Don't be thick, I'm not letting you go back there!" Hermione cried. Narcissa got up and pulled on her dressing gown, "we'll all go. It's the only way."

The next week was spent in planning. They got Harry's cloak for Hermione, which had been Bella's condition on her going at all. They were in the library of their house going over every possible detail including hunting habits of her breed and neighborhood maps around Malfoy Manor, which Voldemort had not vacated after Lucius' demise.

HGermione was reminded of something when she read about the ancient custom of keeping a Naga Viper beside the thrones of the old Indian Rajas. "Hey, uh, what does the part about a throne mean in the prophecy?"

Bella looked at her, "well, we don't know exactly. There are theories, like that it pertains to the pituitary gland."

"What?"

Narcissa chimed in, "the pituitary gland has three known positions. Forward is for Muggles, midway up is for magical folk and the third is back. In the back position it is said to resemble a little chair, but no one knows what it does. It may be that you'll be the one to discover that."

"Hmm..." Hermione was thoughtful about this. She wasn't sure that discovering and restoring were quite the same, but there were other things to concern herself with just then. They're preparations were complete.

They apparated to a location about a mile from the Manor and staked out a position in a vacant mnuggle flat. Bella took the cloak and set up a magical alarm should any Naga viper cross the boundary. Then she came back and they waited. The plan was that when the alarm went off, Narcissa would place the bait, a dead baby unicorn found by Hagrid, near the rendezvous point with Hermione as backup under the cloak. Then when the snake moved in to feed, Bella would pull out her silver Goblin made dagger and kill the snake.

The wait was tense. The three women sat holding hands. Finally it was heard, the signal that Nagini had come through the barrier. Silently they nodded and moved to get into position, Narcissa and Hermione going around one side of the house, Bella the other. It seemed the coast was clear so Narcissa went to the tree they'd selected as the rendezvous point and unwrapped the unicorn corpse. Hermione was watching from across the street.

Her stomach seemed to fall out when she saw a figure drop out of the tree behind Narcissa and grab for her. "NO!" she screamed and ran, the cloak flying off her. With horror and shock she recognized Fenrir Greyback and with every ounce of rage and fury in her she silently cast sectumsempra, causing the werewolf to rear back and howl in pain. He was fully transformed. They had made one terrible miscalculation; as it was a full moon, they had not realized that the werewolf would also go out to hunt that night.

The sound alerted Nagini and she reared back to strike as the werewolf lumbered away, but Hermione had eyes only for Narcissa who was now slumped on the grass. As she reached her she saw the blood at her neck. Then there was a flash of silver and Nagini was pinned to the tree by the dagger. Bellatrix's eyes blazed, she had thrown the dagger from more than 30 feet away and yet had hit her mark.

Bella ran over to Hermione and tried to pull her away, "Hermione we must go, the werewolf will return!"

"No! I won't let her die!" Hermione was shaking, she knelt beside Narcissa and scooped her into her arms, her head falling back limply. But there was a pulse still pushing blood from the wound at her neck. In desperation Hermione leaned in and began to suck the wolf's venom from the would. Blood flowed into her copiously but she just held on.

Then she felt from deep inside her an incantation in some ancient language she'd never heard. She chanted it in her mind and she felt a pop inside her brain. She licked the wound on Narcissa and it closed. Bella stared at her in fear. Then there was a ripping sound and Hermione felt something slide out of both sides of her sweater in the back. As she watched black wings unfurled around her.

Narcissa came too and saw the red glowing eyes regarding her, "Hermione?" she gasped. Hermione could see clearly that the woman's heart was slowing dangerously, she had lost too much blood. Hermione sliced her tongue with her new sharpened canine and pushed it into Narcissa's mouth. After a moment, Narcissa sat up, strong and whole, now looking back at Hermione with red glowing eyes that matched her lover. Her own wings forced their way through her cloak and she smiled.

They no longer needed words, they could hear one another's mind. As one they turn to Bella who had fallen in terror to her knees.

"Join us, sister." they said with strange resonant voices that were both musical and frightening. Bella was scared but knew she'd follow her loves anywhere. She nodded and they embraced her, lifting her into the air and enveloping her in their wings. Then Bella felt sharp teeth on her neck on both sides and she could see their minds. She heard the ancient incantation and saw the deep history. She saw one of the Gratiae, the Graces of legend, take for husband a wizard and bear twins. One a fair girl who went on to become the Veela, the other a dark boy who showed no outward sign of his heritage but who ultimately passed his legacy on in founding the Black family.

Then her mind went black and she felt a hot tongue enter her mouth, bringing sweetness and warmth. First she saw into Hermione; she saw the baby, a girl, now also winged, but whose wings were white, not black like theirs. Then she saw into Narcissa who's soul teetered on the edge of despair. Then she felt her wings emerge.

The three Furies stood together at last on the grass. With a silent glance they all thought, "let's get him!" And soon the werewolf was no more. As a final gesture they flung the dead snake in the window where Voldemort sat then flew away. 


	35. Chapter 35

The wrath of Voldemort was terrible to behold; even for one many miles away. Harry had been enjoying a friendly supper with Sirius and Remus when he collapsed and started screaming. Remus and Sirius were immediately around him calling out to him. A few long moments passed and Harry's eyes slid back into focus.

"He knows we're going for Horcruxes and the snake is dead. The last is at Hogwarts, I've seen it, I can find it I'm sure." Harry struggled to get up. "There's more, something has happened, something strange."

They helped him to the sitting room and talked it over. Suddenly Remus jumped up and cursed, "Rath D mo!" he exclaimed pointing at the tapestry. Side by side the portraits of Bellatrix and Narcissa had begun to glow and now had red eyes and black wings.

Sirius gasped, "so it's true." He sighed heavily, "There is an old legend that my family was descended from the Erinyes in their fairer form, the Gratiae. I never would have thought it possible, but only if that latent DNA was activated could they have been transformed. I wonder what triggered it."

"Sorry, what are these Erin-thingies?" Harry asked, puzzled.

Remus explained, sitting back down but not having his back to the tapestry, he seemed especially nervous about them, "The Erinyes of ancient Greek legend are semi-divine beings who sought vengeance upon those who had committed terrible crimes against nature, like matricide or patricide. They only transformed into the Graces or Gratiae when justice was served. They are also known to arise to cleanse the land of the scourge of the werewolf."

Harry understood Remus' concern now. "I can't imagine they'd have a reason to go after you, though..." he began.

A soft yet terrifying voice emerged from the hall just ahead of its owner, "That's correct, Remus, you have no cause to fear us." Hermione entered the room followed by Bellatrix and Narcissa.

"Hermione!" Harry gasped, "what...what happened to you?"

She smiled knowingly, "I restored the Throne."

Bellatrix approached Sirius, "We need to borrow your godson, we'll take good care of him."

"What?" Harry gasped, but Hermione had linked her arm in his and Narcissa got the other side and Bella reached out and touched his chest. Immediately they apparated to inside Hogwarts. "But...you can't apparate in Hogwarts..." Harry gasped looking around in disbelief.

Hermione laughed, "we're not human anymore Harry, our magic has changed." They went to the Room of Requirement and Harry closed his eyes. The door appeared and they went in. The three Furies flew overhead sniffing for the scent of the soul they hungered for. Harry found it first.

"Here!" he said as he came to the bust with the tiara on it. Narcissa landed beside him and he handed the tiara to her. She smiled and then brought the diadem to her lips and bit down on the large sapphire with her fang. It pierced it and a scream erupted with a swirling black cloud that oozed over her mouth. The other Furies landed by her and stepped in sucking at the dissipating cloud as if it were delicious to them. Finally the blackened jewelry fell from Narcissa's hand and Hermione caught Harry who had nearly collapsed when the horcrux was killed.

She sniffed him hungrily. "Harry," she whispered, "we need to take something from you, I think you know already."

He looked terrified at her as she laid him down on the floor and straddled his thighs. But he nodded, "it's him, isn't it? he's in me?"

All three of them leaned over him and began to suck. It was like a dementor except that it was warm and what was sucked out were feelings of despair and terror. Eventually a red sickly looking light slipped out his mouth as he watched in horror and Hermione sucked it up. Her eyes blazed bright for a moment. Then they helped him up.

Bellatrix crooned, "you're pure now, boy."

Hermione offered her arm with a knowing smile, "shall he take him out, my friend?"

Again Harry nodded. With a soft pop they had all apparated into Malfoy manor. They were met by Severus who was still there as a spy. He ran back to Voldemort in a panic at the sight of the Furies. Voldemort commanded him to fight them.

"My Lord, no man can fight them, it is folly." Severus groaned.

"I will not lie down and accept this fate!" Voldemort shrieked lifting his wand on which he had affixed Nagini's head. In blind rage he slashed at Severus causing him to fall, blood seeping from many wounds.

Hermione and Bellatrix walked in front, then Harry followed by Narcissa. Voldemort started flinging curses which were absorbed by the black feathers on the Furies' wings. It weakened them, however so that when they got close, Hermione had already collapsed and a spell got past her making Harry's wand go flying. Bellatrix got in the way and began sucking out Voldemort's soul.

Harry fumbled to get to his wand but was hit by a crucio that slipped past Bella. Narcissa had gone over to try to help Severus. In the agony of the curse Harry whispered, "help us!"

There was a forlorn call and a flash of red and orange flew past his blurry eyes, he felt something soft land in his hand. It was a feather. He held it up and the curse stopped. Bella resumed sucking and Voldemort was weakened, but in his rage and panic he bellowed "Avada Kedavra!" and a flash of green light sped towards Harry. In an instant he raised the brilliant red feather like a wand, knowing it was from Fawkes and cried out, "expelliarmus!"

The spells collided in midair and rebounded on Voldemort. His face was a mask of shock as his own curse hit him and at that moment his soul slipped out his mouth and Bellatrix swallowed it.

Hermione was rousing and Fawkes was perched over Severus, his tears healing the wounds from Nagini's fangs. Harry found his wand and helped Hermione up. They went over to Severus who was laying weakened, but alive.

"It is done." he said. 


	36. Chapter 36

"Harry!", Dumbledore's twinkling eyes swept over the boy still sitting beside Snape protectively. The Furies had left before the Ministry came but Fawkes had bowed low before them and they asked him to alert Dumbledore. Dumbledore took in the scene, he knew he'd need to be filled in but the important thing was to get Snape to St. Mungo's and have Voldemort's corpse taken by the Ministry for confirmation and identification.

Soon Malfoy Manor was swarming with Aurors and officials. Voldemort's body was tagged and bagged and sent to the Ministry. They had tried to keep media presence to a minimum but there were flashes and interviews and mayhem. Dumbledore saw that Snape was in the care of mediwizards then asked Harry to take his arm.

They were standing in Dumbledore's office. Harry explained what happened and at the mention of Remus and Sirius Dumbledore sent a quick patronus to Grimmauld place saying that Harry was fine and inviting them to come up to the castle. After Harry explained how it had played out, Dumbledore clutched his chest and his eyes swam with tears. "You marvelous, brave man!"

"Why? It seemed like most of it was done by the Furies."

Dumbledore smiled indulgently, "Once again Harry, you underestimate your own unique qualities. A feeding Fury is very dangerous. Had you had a shred of guilt or tried to defend the fragment of Voldemort's soul inside you, they would have killed you or driven you mad. As it was, you were unaffected by their voices."

"Who would I defend a piece of Voldemort?" Harry was aghast.

"You'd be amazed, Harry at how attached people can become to things in them which are ultimately harmful. Some people identify with anything they experience, but you never did no matter how much you felt or heard his thoughts. You kept your heart pure, Harry and that is why Fawkes could help you and that is why you could survive the Furies."

"Why would I fear Hermione, she's me best friend..."

Dumbledore nodded, "that is your purity, Harry. You see the good in your friend when others see the monster she has become."

"She is not a monster!" Harry shouted.

"Forgive me, I only meant that others would see her outward appearance only."

"Now that Voldemort is gone, will she go back to normal?" Harry said thoughtfully.

"I do not know, Harry."

The three Furies flew back to Hermione's home. Narcissa was finally exhausted, having nearly died that day, so they helped her to bed and then Hermione and Bellatrix went upstairs to be together.

Hermnione examined the way her wings had torn through her sweater and asked Bella to use that laundry spell she'd used before. Soon they both stood naked taking some time to explore the changes to their bodies. Hermione slid her arms around Bella's neck. Bella looked at the soft round flesh of her arms and kissed it, sucked it then slid her fangs in just a little, eliciting a gasp from Hermione. She quickly licked the wound and the punctures healed. But Hermione whispered in Bella's mind, "mmmmmm-more!" so Bella bit into her neck while slipping her knee between Hermione's legs. Again she licked the wound and Hermione smiled.

They exchanged a few playful bites like that, not letting the wounds bleed but enjoying the feeling of being pierced by the other's hot mouth. Hermione reached down and caressed Bella's breasts. The skin was softer than before the change making the soft mounds feel dreamy. She leaned in and kissed each one. With the changes, it felt like the first time all over again.

They took their time exploring, playing and finally bringing each other to heights of pleasure they'd not before been capable of; their voices rising like siren song into the night, carrying the tune of longing, desire and destiny unfolded over millenia.

Eventually they got in the bath together and tried washing their wings for the first time. The soothing water felt good at the follicles of their feathers so they spent some time flapping and making a huge mess.

Then Hermione realized something. "Bella...you don't have the withdrawal anymore?"

Bella smiled, "it seem that passed with my human form. Can't say I miss it! I will still give Dumbledore my feedback so he can publish his work on the remedy, it might help other former Death Eaters seeking recovery."

Finding a position to sleep in was more interesting. They found it easiest almost sitting up with their wings wrapped around each other leaning together. Once they were relaxed, they felt the baby kick.

"Soon, Bella."

"really? but it's too quick..."

"Not for our kind," Hermione whispered mysteriously. 


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Finite Incantatem!

Narcissa closed the curtains to the bedroom and Bellatrix helped Hermione onto the bed. In the last few weeks her belly had grown incredibly. Because her skin as a Fury was so soft, it didn't cause stretch marks, but the huge belly was still a strange sight. She was in labor.

Hermione knelt on the bed naked, her wings stretching outward and folding again over and over as she went into a quiet trance with each contraction. The baby was coming fast. Narcissa asked Winky to get hot water, towels and some mint tea.

Within the hour Hermione was gasping, her eyes wide from the intensity. She let out a low groan and Narcissa felt the baby's head emerge. "One more good push" she said encouragingly. Bellatrix braced Hermione from behind and a moment later Hermione cried out, "Ah!" and the baby slipped into Narcissa's hands. Narcissa cleaned the baby while Bellatrix helped Hermione with the afterbirth. Narcissa looked her over, the baby had Hermione's curls but in Draco's color. She also had small white wings covered in a soft down. She didn't cry but looked at Narcissa evenly with clear blue eyes. Narcissa never even noticed that while holding her, her own wings had turned white.

Hermione and Bella turned back to see Narcissa, realizing her mind had closed itself to them. Hermione shrieked and Narcissa looked up, suddenly noticing the change. "What does this mean?" Narcissa stammered.

Bella and Hermione exchanged glances. Narcissa brought the baby to Hermione but as soon as she was within a few feet, Bella and Hermione both jumped back as if burned. Narcissa looked terrified. Hermione shook her head.

"Why?" pleaded Narcissa. But Bella just placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder and looked away.

"Take her and go to Draco. We cannot stay here. We must go now."

Narcissa started to cry, "But why? I can't leave you!"

Bella said very softly, "what was done to us changed us forever, you cannot understand. Go."

Just before Narcissa left, Hermione went over and kissed her lips for the last time, despite the terrible burning it caused in her. Then she and Bella took hands and disappeared. The baby finally cried.

Narcissa went to Malfoy Manor with the baby, now wrapped in a soft blanket. She still cried, but the worst of the sobs had subsided. Severus and Draco welcomed them. Draco delighting in his tiny daughter, naming her Artemis. Narcissa settled in to life as a grandmother.

Far away in a secluded forest, Bella and Hermione wandered in the wilderness. Hermione asked, "where are we?"

"South."

"Why?" Hermione looked at her lover quizzically.

"We need to find the sacred fountain if we're ever to see your daughter again."

"How will we find it?"

"No idea, but we will do it together." Bellatrix pulled Hermione into her arms and met her gaze. "No matter what, we will be together." And then she kissed her long and slow. Someday, Hermione knew, they would find the means to heal their troubled pasts, but for now they had what was most important; each other.

~The End~ 


End file.
